


Derrière le masque

by Lunisce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Falls First, Blood and Injury, Bottom Bill Cipher, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Trapped, Triangle Bill Cipher, alternative reality
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunisce/pseuds/Lunisce
Summary: Enfermé.Prisonnier.Désespéré.Amoureux.Pourquoi?





	1. Piégés

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci était ma première histoire. Je n'avais jamais écrit avant. Je me suis beaucoup amusée et ça m'a donné goût à l'écriture. Entre temps, j'en ai écrit d'autres qui ont été publiées avant ou qui ne sont pas terminées pour le moment. L'histoire de "Derrière le masque" est parfois incohérente au niveau des personnages qui sont inconsistants en plus de faire des ascenseurs émotionnels très rapides. Je la publie au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine car, malgré tout, je pense qu'elle peut plaire à certaines personnes. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire malgré sa qualité proche des pâquerettes à cause de mon inexpérience de l'époque. J'espère que vous en rirez ou que vous me ferez un retour si vous trouvez un passage qui vous semble particulièrement incohérent ou ridicule. 
> 
> Je sais que mon message ne donne absolument pas envie de lire mais je préfère être honnête! XD
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill se retrouve piégé dans le rêve d'un humain.

Bill était là.

C'était un fait. Il était là. Dans ce lieu que même lui, l'œil qui voit tout, ne connaissait pas. Dans cet espace vide à perte de vue, avec seulement un banc comme meuble. Dans cet espace réunissant des nuances de bleues de toutes sortes, bougeant et vacillant constamment de toute part. Dans cet espace où, malgré ses efforts, il restait coincé.

Car oui, ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient, mais juste dans la limite de ce lieu. Toutes téléportations tentées vers l'extérieur se soldaient par un échec, et par une vive douleur dans son abdomen. Enfin, si le démon avait été humain, ça aurait sans doute été le terme. Le triangle tentait de comprendre où il était tombé. Une autre dimension? Non, il avait une forme physique tangible. Un rêve? Pas impossible, mais pour apparaître dans un rêve sous forme physique, il fallait qu'il le désir. Et étant donné que les rêves étaient imprévisibles, c'était une chose qu'il évitait. Toujours.

"Quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort, je vois que ça." L'exaspération dans sa voix était palpable. Les sorts n'étaient vraiment pas amusants, mais juste longs et chiants à déjouer. Sa technique: attendre. La meilleure des technique, mais aussi celle qu'il haïssait le plus. En effet, la patience n'avait jamais été le point fort de Bill, mais en général, aucun sort ne consistait à seulement enfermer quelqu'un. L'humiliation, la torture et/ou la mort en étaient les buts principaux. Il avait déjà tout essayé pour s'échapper sans pourtant y arriver, il allait donc attendre impatiemment que quelque chose arrive.

S'il se faisait attaquer, il était prêt à recevoir, et surtout, à redonner fois l'infini.

 

Lorenzo venait d'arriver.

Il venait d'arriver dans cet espace vide de vie, de sens. Où du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était transporté ici. A chaque fois qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, il se réveillait sur le seul banc disponible de la "pièce". Car oui, même si tout n'était que bleu à perte de vu, des murs "invisibles" encerclaient bien l'endroit. Et lorsqu'il se réveillait dans ses couettes, il revenait à son terrible quotidien, en se souvenant du temps qu'il avait perdu à juste tourner en rond toute la nuit. Il était venu à la conclusion que cet espace était un rêve.

Pourtant, il avait toujours dormi comme tout le monde jusqu'à peine 2 semaines. Plus de cauchemars que de beaux rêves ou de rêves érotiques, à son plus grand désarrois, mais au moins, il se passait des choses. Le temps passait rapidement. A peine les yeux fermés, à peines les yeux ouverts pour commencer une nouvelle journée! Il n'avait pas l'impression de perdre son temps en s'ennuyant littéralement pendant au minimum 8 heures d'affilées, pour ensuite ne pas se sentir reposé au réveil.

Cela avait même dégradé son rythme de sommeil. Ces rêves avaient réussi ce que ses cauchemars n'avaient pas: lui donner peur d'aller se coucher. Il faut croire qu'en réalité, sa plus grande peur, c'était l'ennui.

Avant, il se serait levé du banc. Pas pour explorer la pièce, pas pour trouver une faille qui lui permettrait de retourner à ses rêves maudits. Non: ça, il avait déjà essayé. Mais juste pour faire  _quelque chose._  Désormais, il en avait perdu l'envie. Lorenzo ferma les yeux, et laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré. La pièce est si lumineuse que la lumière transperçait ses paupières.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter ça? C’est vrai, il était loin d’être parfait. Il était certes gentil et doux avec ses amis (bien qu’il était très difficile de devenir ami avec lui en premier lieu). Ils avaient même un jolie surnom pour lui: _angel_. Mais c'était aussi quelqu’un d’autoritaire, d’impulsif et de borné. Quand il avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait l’arrêter. Et parfois - souvent - cela blessait. S'il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas son cadeau de Noël, il le revendait, s'il avait décidé que son meilleur ami ne sortirait pas avec cette fille, il trouvait des éléments compromettants sur elle, s'il avait décidé d'habiter seul sur Paris loin de toute sa famille alors qu'ils n'avaient que lui, il partait quand même.

A cette pensée, il réalisa qu'on pouvait aussi ajouter "fier", voir même "égoïste" à la liste des défauts. C'est là qu'une ombre assombrit son visage.

 

Bill le vit apparaître.

Physiquement, il ne bougeait pas, mais mentalement, il attendait que l'homme lui donne l'assaut. Agité, bouillant d'envie qu'il se passe quelque chose, d'envie de faire payer à celui qui l'avait amené ici sa propre folie. Mais l'homme ne bougeait pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, mais l'homme ne daignait pas bouger d'un pouce.

Et s'il n'avait pas entendu l'être humain soupirer lourdement, Bill se serait demandé s'il n'était pas mort. Attends, soupirer?

Bill fronça les sourcils: tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il s'ennuyait? Et puis rester sans défense alors qu'un des plus grand être cosmique était dans les parages était plus qu'inconscient. Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant de sa présence, mais dans ce cas, la théorie du sort ne tenait plus debout… Et c'était la deuxième option, alors. Celle auquelle il ne voulait pas penser, car beaucoup plus désagréable que la première.

Ah, et puis merde, il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop et en avait marre de se prendre la tête. Il va aller le voir et lui soutirer des explications, de gré ou de force!

S'approchant doucement, il se demandait comment faire sa première apparition. Il aimait donner de fortes premières impressions, mais lui faire peur dès le début risquait de compromettre ses chances d'avoir une réponse rapide. Et il voulait vite  _-très vite-_  sortir d'ici pour continuer son plan de conquête du monde humain.

Il opta pour un compromis: il ne le toucha pas, ne fit aucun bruit mais assombrit son visage en se plaçant juste entre lui et la source de lumière (le plafond). Comme prévu, l'humain ouvrit les yeux. Mais sa réaction n'était pas celle qu'il pensait avoir.

 

Lorenzo ouvrit les yeux.

Pendant à peu près une seconde, ses yeux perdirent toute étincelle de vie, comme sidérés par l'être si improbable en face de lui. Mais juste après, sans aucun avertissement, son corps se plia sous le coup d'un fou rire incontrôlable, tombant du banc sur le ventre par la même occasion.

Un triangle. Un dorito. Avec un œil, et pas de bouche! Sérieusement? Il savait qu'il mourait d'ennui mais ignorait que son cerveau avait déjà commencé à être atteint. Mon dieu, quelle hallucination!

Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux abdominaux. Il tapa son poing par terre, et tenta de revenir à la raison, pour à chaque fois échouer un peu plus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendu la voix visiblement irrité du démon qu'il revint un peu sur terre.

Bill croisa les bras. "Tiens, tiens. On dirait que je suis tombé sur un marrant!"

"Désolé, mais… t'as vu ta tête?" il se releva. "J'aurais quand même pu imaginer mieux…"

"Donc pour toi tout ça n'est que le fruit de ton imagination?" Bill fit une pause, visiblement vexé, "eh bien devine quoi? Ça ne l'est pas!" Pendant quelques secondes, Bill devint rouge, et il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une cage avec des piques sur les barreaux. Chaque pique se trouvait à moins d'un millimètre de la peau de Lorenzo.

Cette fois, l'humain arrêta définitivement de rire, et regarda l'être étrange en face de lui avec frayeur. Il avait toute sorte de cauchemars: être enterré vivant (notamment), se faire dévorer de l'intérieur par des insectes, mourir d'asphyxie, et tant d'autres. Mais ce truc, qui ressemblait à une vierge de fer, n'en faisait pas partie. Ça ne faisait pas partie de ses peurs. Et pourtant, ça semblait tellement réel qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de trembler de terreur. Cela tenait du miracle qu'il ne se pique pas tant il bougeait.

"On fait tout de suite moins le fier, n'est-ce pas?" Le démon s'installa sur le banc, juste devant la cage tout en observant ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

Lorenzo baissa les yeux, et réfléchi. Il était perdu. Était-ce réel? Ce monde dans lequel il venait chaque nuit était supposé être le sien, et rien que le sien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait assumé vu que personne n'était jamais venu. Et puis même si quelqu'un venait, ça aurait été  _quelqu'un_. Pas  _quelque chose_.

Ou alors, peut-être s'imaginait-il tout ça pour faire passer l'ennui? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi inventer une créature aussi bizarre, et un instrument de torture avec lequel il n'était pas familier?

"Allô? Bill Cipher à être humain?" Lorenzo pris conscience de la main passant devant son visage. Il devait être parti loin dans ses pensées, car il n'avait pas entendu la créature lui parler. Et apparemment, elle détestait être ignorée.

"Donc, je répète, petit animal en cage: comment est-ce qu'on sort de là?". Le dorito pointa un doigt accusateur vers Lorenzo.

"Pardon?" Il répondit instinctivement tout en planta son regard auparavant fuyant dans celui du triangle. "T'es bloqué ici aussi?"

""Aussi?"" Bill pris un temps pour enregistrer l'information, pour ensuite prendre un regard suspicieux. S'approchant au plus possible de l'homme qu'il aurait voulu être un grand sorcier, il plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de voir à travers lui. Puis il pris un temps de réflexion. Un long temps de réflexion tout en le fixant. C'était… gênant.

"C'est vrai que tu n'émanes aucune magie..." était la conclusion à laquelle Bill semblait être arrivée. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, et le dispositif de torture disparut.

Quel soulagement de sentir la vierge de fer s'évaporer dans les airs. De pouvoir à nouveau respirer à plein poumons. Lorenzo s'écroula par terre, sa peur ayant rendu ses jambes trop lourdes pour lui.

Prenant un grande inspiration, il leva les yeux vers l'étrange triangle. Il regarda la pupille étrangement longue dans son œil, la fixait, même. C'était bizarre, comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il en perdit les mots qu'il voulait lui transmettre.

Le dorito lui retournait son regard avec la même insistance, avant de (probablement) se lasser. Il tourna le dos à Lorenzo avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

"Attends, Dorito!" Il ne savait pas pourquoi il arrêtait cette chose qui avait essayé de le tuer. Mais la solitude allait le tuer de toute manière, ici. Cette créature lui avait au moins fait passer le temps. Il fallait qu'il la retienne.

"T'es quoi, au juste?" la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait réalisé que non, ce n'était pas un produit de son imagination.

Aucune réponse.

"Au passage, moi, c'est Lorenzo." sa voix partait dans les aiguës. Il voulait juste combler le silence.

Bill lui prêta à nouveau attention, lui adressant un regard ennuyé. "Alors, pour commencer, le "dorito" a aussi un nom, et c'est Bill. Bill Cipher, mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis un être cosmique, un démon immortel, l’œil qui voit tout, dans toutes les dimensions et bientôt maître de la tienne, plus vieux que le temps lui-même, et je me retrouve coincé dans le rêve d'un gosse parce qu'il est incapable de tenir ses vœux en laisse!" Plus il parlait, plus la colère semblait s'immiscer en lui. Mais quelque chose clochait. Comme si c'était forcé. Que c'était du théâtre. Le triangle devant lui avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches, et les sourcils froncés. Mais Lorenzo s'en fichait. Après une vierge de fer, ce n'est pas quelques cris qui vont le faire flancher. Surtout si son intuition était exact, et que tout ceci n'était que de la comédie.

_Attends, bientôt maître de ma dimension?_

Lorenzo avait mis du temps à intégrer les mots du dorito. Sa présentation était longue, comme s'il voulait inspirer le respect. Respect que Lorenzo n'aurait jamais pour lui s'il comptait diriger SON monde.

Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose.

"Écoute, je comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Nous sommes dans mon rêve, oui, enfin, je pense, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité que quoique ce soit de ce genre arrive." Sa voix était calme, presque douce, comme pour apaiser l'être cosmique. Après tout, il ne voulait pas se sentir à nouveau en danger de mort (en tout cas sans y être préparé). Le regard de Bill s'adoucit légèrement.

"OK, laisse moi t'expliquer." Il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à moins de 10 centimètres du visage de Lorenzo, une expression indescriptible sur son visage. Décidément, il ignorait ce qu'"espace personnel" voulait dire.

"Il y a deux explications possible à cette barrière. Soit quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, soit quelqu'un a fait un vœux si puissant qu'il créé un espace spécial attirant ceux pouvant le réaliser." Il fit une pause exagérée, "Tu n'aurais pas fait un vœux un peu avant d'atterrir ici, par le plus graaaand des hasards?" sa pupille fit un demi-cercle dans son œil peu amusé malgré son ton moqueur. Déjà sûr de la réponse qu'allait lui offrir le pathétique humain devant lui, le démon s'éloigna pour siroter un délicieux cocktail qu'il fit apparaître tout en fixant Lorenzo. La réaction qu'il attendait ne se fit pas attendre.

Lorenzo baissa les yeux, confus. Car oui, il avait fait un vœux. Un vœux qui lui avait pris les tripes.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, à Paris. Sa famille habitait à New York, et son meilleur ami, Axel, en programme d'échange à l'étranger. Lorenzo n'avait jamais regretté d'être parti, sauf ce jour-là. Il n'était pas très sociable. Toujours joyeux et prêt à aider, certes. Mais à part Axel, aucun de ses "potes" n'étaient réellement devenus des amis proches, là-bas. Peut-être était-ce la barrière de la langue? Peut-être juste son caractère trop "américain", même s'il n'était pas sûr du sens de ces mots. En tout cas, il s'était retrouvé seul, avec un gâteau une personne acheté à la boulangerie, sur lequel il avait mis une petite bougie. "Bonne anniversaire" s'était-il soufflé à lui-même avant de de l'éteindre en portant le souhait de ne plus jamais être seul. De trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer plus que jamais, et ne jamais le quitter, où qu'il aille. Même au bout du monde. Ce jour-là, il s'était endormi dans les larmes et la tristesse. C'était aussi le jour de son premier rêve.

Mais c'était un souhait bateau, de ceux que l'on fait sur un coup de tête! Pas comme guérir du cancer ou sauver son enfant de la drogue!

"Tu te trompes." Lorenzo déglutit, "Ça peut pas être ça. Mon vœux est trop insignifiant." sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Bill resta à sa place actuelle, ne laissant pas transparaître sur son visage la joie de réussir à briser l'homme en face de lui. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à la contenir dans sa voix. Faire mal aux humains se trouvait toujours être aussi amusant!

"Je n'en doute pas, vu les habits que tu portes et ta belle peau blanche, je doute que tu fasses partie de ceux dont la société pose problème! Hahahahahaha!" le rire était maniaque, presque inaudible tellement il était aiguë.

L'un d'entre eux semblait s'amuser, au moins…

"Mais voila le soucis, gamin. Ce n'est pas le 'toi' actuel qui décide si le vœux est important, mais le 'toi' au moment où tu l'as formulé. Et si tu demandes "oh non pourquoi moi?!", pareil, c'est pas toi qui décide, c'est ton niveau de magie. Il en faut énormément pour créer un espace pareil, qui en plus dure dans le temps. Même si ça semble te prendre TOUTE ta magie, cela dit. Tu n'as plus un seul bout d'énergie restant! Tu es complètement nu et je pourrais facilement t'effacer de l'existence! Mais tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Dit-moi ton vœux, et je l'exaucerai. En échange, je ne veux plus jamais voir ta tête! Alors, marché conclu?"

La main que Bill lui tendait s'entoura de belles flammes bleues. Elles étaient aussi belles que la tentation était grande.

Lorenzo se mordit légèrement les lèvres, s'apprêtant à difficilement lever le bras tel un robot rouillé après tant d'émotions pour serrer la mains de ce démon.

Avant que les mots de Bill ne retentissent à nouveau dans son esprit. "Bientôt maître de ta dimension".


	2. Foutu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi l'univers se ligue-t-il contre moi?
> 
> Pourquoi...? s'indigna Bill.

Bill détestait la deuxième option. Il avait tant de choses à faire, tant de cauchemars à créer, de vie à détruire, de deals à faire… et pourtant, tant que le souhait de cet être humain ne sera pas réalisé, il restera coincé ici. Ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

Mais le vrai problème de la "cage à souhait" ne résidait pas en ce point. Il résidait dans le fait que juste exaucer le vœux ne suffisait pas. Il fallait que l'être tout entier du demandeur ressente le bonheur de le voir exaucer. C'était une des choses les plus difficile, car la réalisation n'était alors pas objective, mais subjective. Sans compter qu'il était impossible le duper. Il allait non seulement devoir se donner au maximum pour lui donner ce qu'il souhaite, mais aussi pour lui faire croire que l'effort en valait la chandelle. Les cages à souhait devenaient alors les pires cauchemars des démons et êtres interdimensionnels.

Cependant, il se devait d'être honnête, il aurait pu tomber pire.

Déjà, l'humain n'avait réussi à matérialiser cet espace que pendant ses nuits. Ce qui était très inhabituel, mais bon. D'ailleurs, il n'avait presque aucune trace de magie sur lui. Bill n'avait pas l'intention de rester jusque-là, mais peut-être que celle-ci avait aspiré toute sa magie et qu'elle pourrait s'estomper avec le temps?

Et ensuite, l'humain en lui-même était plutôt sympathique. Docile, même. Il aimait ce trait de caractère: ça les rendait plus facilement manipulable.

En tout cas, la réaction de l'être humain était celle attendue. De la confusion dans son regard de biche. Un regard noir ébène, dans lequel Bill se perdait sans le vouloir. Après tout, Bill adorait le noir. Cette couleur qui englobait toutes les autres, qui représente le chaos, le vide, la mort dans la plupart des cultures. C'était sa couleur préférée. Ce n'était pas le jaune, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser. Son corps était jaune, et alors? Est-ce que tu préfères le blanc parce que ta peau est blanche, toi?

La main toujours tendue, il attendait le moment où le jeune homme la lui prendrait. Mais c'était long. Beaucoup plus long que prévu. Il va falloir qu'il se décide, quand même! Est-ce qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions? Peut-être estimait-il son vœux trop insignifiant? Il l'était sans doute, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de l'exaucer.

Plus le temps passait, plus Bill avait la sensation que sa proposition laissait Lorenzo indifférent. Le stress de l'attente l'emplit un chouilla. Il allait peut-être devoir changer de tactique?

"D'accord, mais j'ai une condition" Lorenzo fini par dire.

Bill soupira discrètement de soulagement avant de réaliser le sens de ses mots.

Une condition?

Une condition.

Une CONDITION?!

Il lui offrait son vœux, sans doute débile, sur un plateau d'argent, sans prendre de commission au passage, et il voulait émettre une condition? Sa fierté ne laissa pas passer ça. C'était INACCEPTABLE!

Il fit disparaître les flammes.

Il détourna son regard.

Se retourna.

Respira profondément.

Lorenzo ignorait à qui il avait affaire, c'était pour ça qu'il se permettait de lui parler ainsi.

_Je n'ai sans doute pas assez démontré ma puissance..._

Cette perspective déprima le démon. Le seul désir de Bill, et ce, depuis qu'il avait acquis une puissance presque infinie, était de montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Toujours se battre, toujours répliquer, toujours affirmer son omnipotence… et quand il n'y arrivait pas, cela le démoralisait. Il savait qu'il était d'humeur changeante, lunatique, mais n'y pouvait rien. C'était un de ses plus gros défauts.

Il ne le montrait jamais en public, cela dit. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque voir cette faiblesse!

Serrant fermement le poing, Bill se concentra sur ses émotions. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il retrouve suffisamment de colère afin de faire plier l'humain. Il repensait à son attitude désinvolte, au surnom qu'il lui a donné, au fait qu'il le BLOQUAIT ici alors qu'il avait bien mieux à faire! Bill la sentait monter, monter, monter encore plus! Elle en devint presque incontrôlable, son corps commençant à trembler de rage.

_Mince..._

Un peu de colère, oui. Mais trop, non. Il finirait par le tuer, sinon. Oh oui, s'il le faisait, la source de magie de la cage disparaissant complètement et sans possibilité de régénération, elle finirait par disparaître elle aussi. Mais au bout de combien d'années? Quand la cage appelle quelqu'un, c'était jusqu'à sa disparition, quelque soit le pouvoir de celui qui s'y trouvait. Bill était un être qui avait vécu des billiards d'années, mais il n'avait jamais vécu une seule journée sans distraction, sans humain à espionner, sans cauchemar à créer, sans plan diabolique à inventer. Il deviendrait fou au bout de quelques semaines. Ça n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Respire…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Malheureusement, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, le démon resta d'humeur meurtrière. Il se décida à parler tout de même, sachant que le faire attendre plus longtemps serait suspicieux.

"Quelle condition, gamin?" Bill espérait que sa fureur ne transpirait pas à travers sa voix.

"Tu as parlé d'être maître de ma dimension. Si tu prévois une domination du monde au sens "méchant de Disney", par la force ou par la ruse, je souhaite que tu stoppes tes plans.". Sa voix était résolue, décidée.

Bill décida de faire face à Lorenzo. Son oeil avait grandi de quelques centimètres, et si sa voix avait réussi à ne pas donner d'indice sur son état psychologique, son expression, elle, ne laissait aucun doute. Il allait le tuer.

Tout l'inverse de Lorenzo. Visage, expression, posture neutre. Aucune colère, et pourtant, une détermination à tout épreuve dans le regard.

Sans être en apparence impressionné par le démon, Lorenzo repris la parole.

"Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un "si". Si tes intentions sont de te faire découvrir, accepté, puis élu ou demandé pour diriger mon monde, tout en respectant la volonté de chacun et sans lavage de cerveau, la condition ne s'appliquera pas. Après tout, si je me réfère à tes propres mots, tu es extrêmement âgé et immortel, donc même si ça prend des siècles, tu pourrais le faire de cette manière. De même, ce n'est pas parce que je dis "mon monde" que je parle de ce qui m'appartient personnellement, je parle de la dimension dans laquelle je vis. Et je précise que cette condition ne mourra en même temps que moi. Il s'agit d'un deal à vie. De ta vie."

Lorenzo avait une voix calme, posée, et si jamais ce qu'il disait n'était pas aussi absurdement intelligent, il pourrait apprécier le choix des mots ainsi que la beauté de sa voix.

Mais non, il a fallu qu'il choisisse ses phrases aux mots près pour proposer un marché ruinant tous ces efforts depuis des dizaines de millier d'années pour le plus gros projet de sa vie: échapper le Mindscape et régner sur un nouveau monde. Un monde rien qu'à lui, avec ses règles, où il serait à la fois craint, respecté et vénéré.

Non. Il n'allait pas tout perdre pour un seul être humain.

Bill soupira. Il allait devoir supporter de passer des années ici, le temps que la cage ne se dissipe.

 

 

Lorenzo avait peur.

C'était une émotion à laquelle il était habitué. Chaque année, ou presque, il manquait de mourir. C'était en partie de sa faute, il aimait les pratiques dangereuses. Et souvent, il les cumulait en même temps: se drogué seul en soirée, faire de l'escalade alcoolisé, partir dans des zones avec risque d'avalanche, sauter dans un incendie pour tenter de sauver son ours en peluche, etc. Enfin, hormis pour Teddy, son ours en peluche, il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait la plupart du temps. Il s'amusait à défier la mort une ou deux fois l'année pour se souvenir du bonheur d'être en vie. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Bien sûr, mourir ne faisait pas partie de son programme. Mais apparemment, Bill ne pourrait pas sortir tant que son vœux ne sera pas réalisé, et si le tuer pouvait faire disparaître la cage, il l'aurait déjà fait. C'était évident qu'il en avait envie. Il était agressif depuis le début, même si parfois, ça sonnait faux. Mais sa rage depuis que la condition a été mise sur la table ne laissait aucun doute.

Mais cette peur, cette chaire de poule, son cœur qui s'accélérait au point de presque sortir de sa cage thoracique… le tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître: c'était divin. Et le souffle de soulagement qui en résultera une fois terminé le sera encore plus.

"Très bien" La voix de Bill le fit presque sursauter. Il se doutait que le démon allait céder, mais pas aussi vite.

"Marché conclu, alors" Lorenzo tendit la main, imitant le précédent geste de Bill pour sceller le pacte.

Bill s'approcha, doucement. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille à Lorenzo, c'est l'absence de tristesse, aussi légère soit-elle, dans le regard de Bill. En acceptant un deal aussi désavantageux, il aurait dû avoir l'air plus peiné. Certes, il ignorait à quel point le démon voulait ce monde, où même à quel point les émotions humaines pouvaient l'atteindre. Mince, il ignorait même tous des démons en général! Mais malgré son seul œil, ses émotions étaient visibles, non? Et vu la fureur qu'il avait montré à la condition de Lorenzo, cela devait beaucoup lui tenir à cœur.

Donc lorsque Bill ne freina pas sa vitesse en approchant de lui, il sut. Il sut qu'il avait franchi la limite de ce qu'il pouvait défier.

La main de Bill grossit au point d'atteindre la taille de d'une dizaine d'êtres humains avant que Bill ne lui assène un coup violent sur la tête. Le sol vibra, Lorenzo cria.

N'importe quel être humain mourrait d'un tel choc.

Et pourtant…

Une fois la surprise passée, il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il fut presque choqué de se relever, sans aucune égratignure, en face d'un triangle visiblement au moins tout aussi déboussolé que lui.

"QUOOII?! C'est IMPOSSIBLE!"

Bill s'empressa d'enchaîner avec un deuxième coup. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième… pour ensuite tenter de le transpercer à coups de lasers, de faire apparaître une nouvelle vierge de fer, qui éclata en mille morceaux à son contact, de l'empaler, et plein d'autres choses. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essaya de le brûler que Bill sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Lorenzo, de son côté, ne comprenait pas la situation. Mais s'il comprenait une chose, c'est qu'ici, il était invincible.

Et il avait raison. Le soulagement d'être toujours en vie valait tout l'or du monde.

 

 

Bill avait été lent à comprendre.

Il avait été lent à comprendre pourquoi la cage à souhait n'apparaissait que les nuits. Lent à comprendre pourquoi ces attaques ne l'affectaient pas: un film protecteur d'agression.

Les films protecteurs d'agressions demandaient une très, très grande quantité de magie. Magie qui était sans doute amassée dans la journée et distribuée la nuit, en même temps que la cage. Celui-ci n'apparaissait qu'après avoir fait l'expérience des cauchemars les plus destructeurs, et il faut non seulement que l'individu en ait fait un nombre astronomique, mais qu'en plus, il les apprécie. Ce film protecteur résultait d'une envie de se préserver de tous dangers tout en le côtoyant le plus près possible, et nécessitait une maîtrise de soi à très haut niveau. Tout comme la cage, ce système était instinctif, souvent inconscient, mais toujours diablement efficace. Impossible à détruire, même par un Dieu.

Bill était foutu.

Le pire, c'est qu'il était le seul à blâmer. S'il n'avait pas mentionné son plan, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé…

Tout ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement tenter de faire, c'était de négocier. Mais négocier avec une personne suffisamment couillue pour challenger un démon plus que millénaire, apparemment empathique envers les autres de son espèce, et en plus de cela, invulnérable…

Oh putain ce qu'il était foutu.

Épuisé, plus mentalement que physiquement, Bill s'agenouilla terre. Lorenzo, ébahi par son nouveau pouvoir, ne réagit même pas à ce geste de défaite.

L'être humain observait son corps qui aurait dû être maltraité avec une admiration qui frisait la dévotion. Un doigt après l'autre. Un bras après l'autre. Chaque partie était méticuleusement observée. Il semblait ébahi de ne voir aucun dommage externe ou (probablement) interne. Le film de protection protégeait Lorenzo et ses effets personnels de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal, même indirectement.

Ce n'est que lorsque le regard du jeune homme tomba sur le sien que le triangle sentit réellement la défaite. Son regard rieur, son sourire. Le sourire de la victoire. Lorenzo savait qu'il avait le pouvoir.

Une rage incontrôlable doublée d'une grande tristesse décidèrent de jouer avec Bill.

NON! Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, qu'il réfléchisse à une solution!

_Réfléchis, Bill Cipher! Réfléchit!_

C'est à ce moment-là, sortie de nul part, au plus profond de son désespoir, que lui vint la solution. Son visage s'illumina. C'était une révélation.

Il n'avait pas à réaliser son vœux ou à adhérer à ses conditions. Il n'avait qu'à supporter cette cage le temps qu'il prenne le contrôle de sa dimension! Une fois le monde des humains entre ses mains, il pourrait tuer le garçon dans la vie réelle! Après tout, Ford était de retour, et il était sûr que les mondes fusionneraient avant la fin de l'été. Donc plus que deux semaines à supporter cet espace, dans le pire des cas.

Il avait juste à passer le temps en attendant. C'est avec le sourire que Bill remonta dans les airs pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

"Bon, ça va, gamin, j'ai compris. Tu peux pas mourir malgré ta mission suicidaire, et t'es content. Félicitations! Mais devine quoi? C'est pas pour ça que je vais accepter te lécher les bottes" Le sourire de Lorenzo retomba, et la pupille inférieur de Bill remonta, créant un regard moqueur.

"Eh oui, gamin! J'ai trop travaillé sur ce projet pour qu'un simple humain dans ton genre me l'enlève. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre ici!" Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il se téléporta et la distance entre eux disparut. Bill plaça son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, comme s'ils étaient les plus grands amis du monde.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Lorenzo avait aussi un plan. Un plan dont le démon ne ressortira pas indemne.

 

 

Lorenzo était mitigé.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être touché de manière aussi amicale après s'être fait tabassé. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien.

Après tout, il avait un plan B. Mais voilà, c'était le plan le plus sadique qu'il avait inventé depuis longtemps, et inspiré de son expérience personnelle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il faut dire, Lorenzo est très bon comédien. Il réussirait sans doute à le mener à bout. Malgré tout, une petite voix dans sa tête le réprimandait sévèrement, répétant sans cesse que  _personne ne méritait ça. Ni humain, ni démon._

Il se fit violence pour la mettre de côté, pensant à chaque être humain comptant pour lui et qu'il souhaitait protéger.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Lorenzo dégagea gentiment la main de Bill avant de partir s'installer dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'assit les jambes dans ses bras contre un mur invisible, la tête haute et le regard dans le vague, stress et tumulte d'émotions négatives indécelables.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, la pièce demeura silencieuse.

Et comme Lorenzo le voulait, c'est Bill qui parla le premier.

"Oula, t'es sûr que tu as été complètement protégé? Vu ton comportement, j'ai l'impression qu'il reste quelques séquelles! Hahahahaha!" le ton et le rire de Bill transpiraient la confiance en soi. Confiance en soi que Lorenzo allait réduire en miette.

"Disons que je n'ai pas envie de m'associer de quelconque manière que ce soit avec un futur dictateur."

"Comment ça?" l'anxiété n'était pas une émotion dont Bill avait l'habitude. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

"Hum? Tu ne comprends pas? Je pensais qu'un être cosmique plus vieux que le temps lui-même serait plus intelligent." Lorenzo était fier de ne rien laisser transparaître, et aussi un peu de sa pique.  _Petite revanche_ , pensa-t-il. Il reprit, plus calmement.

"Je dis juste que, non, on ne va pas bien s'entendre. Je ne compte même plus te parler, en fait. Et ce jusqu'à ce que cet espace disparaisse de lui-même ou que tu acceptes le deal."

L'expression de Bill se décomposa.

Comment osait-il lui imposer ça? Bill passait son temps à créer des cauchemars horribles, les gens se souvenaient de lui, il marquait tout le monde! Et là, il allait juste être… ignoré? Non, jamais! Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point ça serait insupportable pour lui? Que ça allait le rendre fou, le détruire? Il devait empêcher ça. Il devait le convaincre.

"Donc… Tu es prêt à mourir d'ennui rien que pour me punir? Juste pour savoir, tu sais ce que ça fait de rester toute une nuit sans rien faire, sans une seule source de distraction? Moi je peux tenir sans soucis, mais toi? Tu vas penser toutes tes journées aux nuits où tu vas juste t'ennuyer, sans pouvoir avancer les heures. Les secondes paraîtront des minutes, des minutes des heures, et des heures, des jours. Es-tu vraiment prêt à faire face?"

Pas de réponse. Silence total.

Donc ça avait déjà commencé? Il pensait vraiment que Bill allait céder? Le cœur de Bill se serra. Non, il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais avant que Bill ne puisse commencer sa phrase, l'espace disparut. Il était de retour dans dans le MindScape.

La transition était tellement brutale qu'il pris quelques secondes pour saisir la situation, qui était pourtant des plus simples: Lorenzo s'était réveillé.


	3. A court d'option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill est malheureux.
> 
> L'humain est heureux.
> 
> Les deux maudissent cette satanée cage.

Lorenzo se sentait bien.

Il était dans le canapé de son salon, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond sans pour autant lui prêter attention.

Cette nuit, il ne s'était pas ennuyé.

Certes, c'était de la confrontation, de la peur, des rapports de forces, et il s'était réveillé à 4h du matin (s'il en croyait son téléphone). Mais au moins, il ne s'était pas ennuyé. Cela dit, cela sera plus dur ce soir quand il devra rester silencieux. Il savait qu'il aura envie de lui répondre, même pour se lancer des punch lines haineuses, mais non. Lorenzo devra se taire. Il ne laissera pas Bill prendre possession de sa dimension. Il était prêt à parier que vu le comportement du démon, il allait tout détruire. La terre, ses habitants… Et tout cela n'aurait sans doute aucun impact émotionnel sur lui.

4h30. Déjà? Le temps passait décidément beaucoup plus vite que prévu, même éveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il devrait sans doute se lever…

Le matin, Lorenzo n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se lever sans penser à une chose qu'il aimerait faire. Il fallait qu'il fouille dans son esprit, parfois très, très loin, pour réussir à poser les pieds sur le sol froid.

Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de prendre un bain. L'eau chaude coulant le long de sa peau pour ensuite s'entasser au fond de la baignoire afin d'entourer son corps d'une chaleur intense et relaxante pendant un temps qui lui paraissait infini... oh oui, ça lui donnait définitivement envie de se lever!

Un frisson le parcourut quand il posa un premier pied sur le carrelage de son salon. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'était endormi en regardant la télé. Obnubilé par l'ennui qu'il allait ressentir durant la nuit, il avait retardé l'heure de se coucher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sans le vouloir. Il ne se doutait pas que son rêve allait devenir le meilleur rêve depuis la création de la cage. Merde, il ignorait même que c'était une cage!

Déposant Teddy sur le sofa avant de se mettre debout complètement, il décida qu'il devrait arrêter de dormir avec un doudou. Mais étant donné que c'était une décision qu'il prenait tous les matins et qu'il annulait tous les soirs, il se doutait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait en rien différent.

Se déplaçant lentement, il arriva malgré tout rapidement à la salle de bain. C'était un tout petit appartement, après tout. Le mètre carré à Paris était de 10 000 euros à l'achat, et bien qu'il ne soit qu'en location, il n'avait assez d'argent que pour se payer un 12 m2.

Une fois entré dans ce qu'il appelait son "havre de paix", il fit couler doucement l'eau brûlante sur son corps encore ensommeillé. Ces cheveux volumineux s'aplatissaient, son regard semblait prendre conscience de son environnement, et son cerveau commença à faire le récapitulatif de l'emploi du temps de la journée.

Les points essentiels: Bain. Fac d'été. Dodo.

La fac d'été était pour ceux qui voulaient approfondir leurs connaissances. Sa fac était la seule à expérimenter ce dispositif pour le moment et aujourd'hui, il se demandait quel idiot il avait été le jour où il avait accepté d'y aller. Sans doute que les flatteries de ses professeurs avaient avoir quelque chose là-dedans.

Un soupir lui échappa à cette pensée. Encore une journée routinière et ennuyeuse l'attendait.

Joie, joie…

 

 

Lorenzo en avait déjà marre.

Il était arrivé en avance à la fac, et à par les plus assidus, personne n'était encore présent.

Lorenzo s'était surpris à atterrir en Master 2 sans trop de soucis. Après, il étudiait plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, et voir tous ces groupes qui parlent constamment de révisions, révisions, révisions… ça le saoulait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait pas que ça dans la vie, même si, dans un sens, il aimait bien étudier. En plus, c'était un domaine dans lequel il était doué. Voir même un peu trop doué. Peu de personne maîtrisaient la langue japonaise et la linguistique à son niveau dans sa classe. Certains professeurs apprenaient même parfois de lui et l'appelaient "génie". Quelle idiotie. C'est comme dire à un débutant qu'il est trop bon en japonais parce qu'il sait dire "arigato".

"Ben alors Lorenzo, pas dans ton assiette?"

Lorenzo leva la tête pour voir son meilleur ami, Axel, lui offrir un énorme sourire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé en France depuis les États-Unis, il était le seul sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Toujours à l'écoute, prêt à blaguer pour lui changer les idées, et présent pour lui, même dans les pires moments.

Enfin, sauf à son anniversaire.

Axel était en programme d'échange au Japon pendant 1 an, et était revenu depuis moins d'une semaine. Le décalage horaire entre les deux pays était tellement énorme que rares étaient les moments où ils avaient pu parler. Peut-être que si Axel avait été présent, jamais il n'aurait eu ces rêves… Enfin, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper.

"Nan, juste un peu fatigué, je me suis réveillé à 4h du matin…" il bailla en parlant.

"Oula! T'es sérieux? Mais tu vis sur quel fuseau horaire? Même moi j'ai réussi à me réadapter à la France malgré le jet lag!" un rire sincère résonna dans la pièce. Putain ce que ce rire lui avait manqué.

"Ouais ben qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai décidé de jouer le rebelle!" il se mit à rire aussi. Axel était une véritable bouffée d'air dans son quotidien monotone et redondant.

"Tu m'as pas dit que tu t'étais inscrit en fac d'été?" Lorenzo espérait que non, sinon, il serait vraiment un mauvais ami d'avoir oublié.

"Non, je voulais te faire la surprise… Et je suis déçu de voir que tu me souhaites même pas la bienvenue!" s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

"Bienvenue, ô cher compagnon! Vous m'avez manqué!" se courba ironiquement Lorenzo en signe de respect.

Les deux continuèrent à rire en chœur, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel ne s'exprime.

"D'ailleurs, je me disais, ça te dit qu'on révise ensemble ce soir?"

"Réviser? Tu veux pas plutôt dire que je t' _aide_ à réviser?"

Il sentit Axel tout d'un coup gêné. Après tout, son ami n'avait pas les facilités dont Lorenzo avait hérité. Il arrivait souvent qu'il vienne vers lui lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas le cours, ou pour que Lorenzo lui donne des pistes de recherches. C'était un trait de caractère qui avait tendance à l'énerver chez les autres, préférant ceux qui recherchaient d'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, contrairement à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà connu, Axel n'abusait jamais. Il ne venait que lorsqu'il était vraiment dans le besoin et en plus, il lui rendait l'appareil autrement. Ça pouvait être sous forme de nourriture, de sorties, de petites attentions…

Parfois, Lorenzo pensait même qu'Axel aurait été l'homme parfait pour lui, si seulement il l'avait envisagé de la sorte. Bien que bisexuel, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelconque attirance pour celui sur lequel il se reposait pourtant constamment. Soudain, il culpabilisa d'avoir de telles pensées. Quel idiot! Axel n'était même pas gay.

_C'est la fatigue…_  râla-t-il intérieurement.

"Haha, désolé, je sais que je demande beaucoup… T'as le droit de m'envoyer valser à coup de pieds dans les roustons, tu sais?" Axel imita le geste de défense en question. Debout et en plein milieu d'une classe qui entre temps s'était remplie, tous les regards se portaient sur lui et son comportement excentrique. Cela arracha encore un rire à Lorenzo.

"T'inquiète, si je voulais t'en coller une, je m'en serais déjà chargé. En attendant assieds-toi, tu me fais honte!"

"OK, OK! De toute façon, le cours va bientôt commencer. Enfin, normalement. Si Mme GUETTE est pas à nouveau en retard."

Et comme une formule magique, la professeure apparue dans l'amphi en trombe, apparemment pressée de commencer.

Ah là là… le retour du quotidien.

 

 

Bill était troublé.

Une fois de retour dans le MindScape, il créa un bon nombre de cauchemars pour se changer les idées. Il avait besoin d'un peu de détente avant de s'occuper de l'élément perturbateur.

Le démon allait tout faire pour convaincre l'humain de se laisser aller. De lui parler, de le distraire. Il le devait. Bill était un être multitâche et hyperactif. Il ne pourrait pas survivre dans le silence. Rien que la pensée que Lorenzo pourrait ne pas parler du tout et l'ignorer le mettait dans tous ses états… Et pour cause.

Bill n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions. Seules les émotions les plus fortes ou nouvelles ressortaient sur lui par ses expressions ou la couleur de son corps. Le rouge pour la colère, par exemple, était assez fréquente mais tellement intense chez lui qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et le reste du temps, il se cachait sous un masque de moquerie et de haine.

En vrai, Bill ne souhaitait pas grand-chose.

Exister.

Il pouvait être respecté, haï, méprisé, craint, il s'en fichait du moment qu'on lui reconnaissait son existence. Il ne pouvait pas être en face d'un mur. IL ÉTAIT PRÉSENT ! Il DEVAIT attirer les regards, les émotions des autres !

Sans le vouloir, l'être humain avait touché sa seule réelle corde sensible, bien que Bill lui-même l'ignorait.

Le démon passait le plus clair de son temps à ignorer ses émotions, à tenter de les repousser au plus profond de lui, et surtout  _-surtout-_ , éviter de réfléchir sur lui-même. Il portait un masque au quotidien l'empêchant de s'écrouler, l'aidant aussi à conserver sa fierté, son amour propre, sa toute-puissance. Le démon savait inconsciemment que s'il laissait quelconque faille paraître, les rapaces – ou « amis » - lui tournant autour se feraient un plaisir de comploter, de se rebeller face à lui. Non pas qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les débouter – au contraire. Pourtant, savoir qu'ils ne le reconnaîtraient plus comme leader supérieur à tous percerait son égo. Et c'était hors de question.

Bill avait connaissance de cette dissonance chez lui. Mais en aucun cas il ne cherchait à comprendre. Il avait d'autres priorités, comme celle de conquérir cette autre dimension ou faire danser l'humain de la cage dans le creux de sa main, par exemple.

Bill se dépêcha d'aller dans une pièce ornée d'or et d'argent. Sa pièce, rien qu'à lui. Il l'avait protégée de mille et un sortilèges pour s'assurer que personne ne dérangerait ses affaires en son absence. Il devait réitérer cette action à chaque fois départ, comme celle de fermer une porte à clef avant de partir de chez soi. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'objets lui appartenant, seulement une certaine « manie » l'empêchant de laisser cette salle libre d'accès. Celle de noter ses plans sur parchemin, parchemins qu'il laissait à même le sol.

Sa grande confiance en ses capacités de mémoire l'empêchait de repérer la dangerosité de cette manie. Jamais il n'oublierait de sécuriser la zone, voyons ! Et puis sans ça, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses plans complexes à plus de 100 étapes chacun. Mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il planifiait chacune de ses paroles et gestes. Il aimait cette réputation de manipulateur de génie qui improvisait constamment, manipulant ses ennemis par son intelligence débordante de maléfices.

Une fois dans la pièce, il s'installa dans une chaise longue qu'il fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt, et fit mentalement déplacer ses feuilles jusqu'à ses mains. Pour le show, il fit même apparaître un monocle devant son œil. Il aimait penser qu'il était tout le temps observé, comme lui observait tout le monde, et ne se privait pas de quelques artifices comiques ou impressionnants, même dans le privé.

Bon, retour aux choses sérieuses. Il avait essayé et de convaincre le sac de viande, sans succès. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'informations sur lui. Tout le monde avait un point faible sur lequel on pouvait appuyer. Pour certains, c'était très difficile à trouver, mais il trouvait toujours. Il allait devoir l'observer…

Bill avait cet avantage qu'il arrivait à visualiser n'importe qui, et ce, quelque soit la dimension. Il suffisait qu'il se concentre un peu. Et s'il se concentrait encore un peu plus, il pouvait même voir le passé de la personne dans les moindres détails, encore mieux que la personne elle-même ne s'en souvenait.

Il se concentra. Légèrement. Tranquillement. Fortement, fronçant un peu plus des sourcils à chaque fois.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis il réouvra l'œil.

C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver!

Il avait beau parcourir chaque centimètre carré de la terre, impossible de trouver le jeune homme. Attends… Non. Pas chaque centimètre carré. En fait, il lui manquait même une zone de cinquante kilomètres de diamètre entier à Paris. Ridicule à l'échelle planétaire, mais immensément dégradant pour le démon. Ses yeux se brouillaient de "neige" comme sur les vieilles télés dès qu'il approchait son regard de l'endroit qui formait un cercle parfait.

Eh merde! Il était dans ce cercle! Il devait y être!

Il décida de continuer à observer cette zone. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, celui-ci bougea légèrement. Non… Il bougeait tout le temps, même si c'était extrêmement léger. Le centre de son pouvoir était donc en mouvement?

Il décida de laisser cette vision en arrière-plan et de retourner à ses activité. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 17h en France que le cercle bougea significativement plus pendant 30 min avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, ou de bouger à nouveau mais avec des distances négligeables.

17h…

Le démon passa le pays au crible, et en conclut qu'il s'agissait de l'heure de rentrer chez soi pour beaucoup dans cette culture. Bill émis alors une théorie.

Un être humain était la cause de ces perturbations. Et il était fort probable que l'être humain en question soit celui de son rêve. Sinon ça serait une drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?

Cela lui fit réaliser qu'il ne pourra récolter aucune info sur lui, ou sur ses proches. Il n'allait pas visionner le passé de tous les humains sur terre pour voir qui l'avait connu, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et d'énergie. Sans compter que, statistiquement, si famille ou ami il y avait, elle devrait être proche de l'humain. Donc probablement dans le cercle même.

Bill désespérait. Il n'aura aucun moyen de pression…

Ça se présentait très mal.

Ses pensées allaient vers le moment où l'être humain dormirait. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à le faire changer d'avis? Et s'il se retrouverait sans distraction pendant presque 8h toutes les nuits durant deux semaines? Oh non… Non, non, non! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça…

Une larme de détresse coula le long de son corps, avant de se ressaisir. Il était encore dans ses quartiers privés, mais il s'interdisait de telles faiblesses. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'être au meilleur de sa forme quelque soit l'endroit. Même seul, il ne devait pas craquer. Il essuya sa larme avec son bras, lentement.

Allez, il faut se distraire! Bill sortit en trombe de la pièce de la pièce, vérifia que les barrières magiques étaient bien en place avant de partir "travailler". Il tenta de créer des cauchemars toujours plus horribles, de ceux qui marquent une vie tellement ils réveillent nos peurs les plus profondes. Essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche et uniquement sur sa tâche actuelle.

Mais malgré tout, Bill ne pouvait se détacher de cette pensée lancinante. Celle qui lui disait qu'il allait souffrir cette nuit. Celle qui le rendait à la fois furieux et triste. Celle qui fit paraître sa vie comme bien plus compliquée qu'avant.

Et c'est ainsi que Bill passa sa journée obnubilé par le cauchemar qu'il allait, cette fois, subir.

 

 

"Alors, chez toi ou chez moi?" Axel fit un clin d'œil à Lorenzo. Ils marchaient tous les deux vers le métro.

"Dans ta bouche, ça sonne dégueulasse, tu le sais ça?" Les deux se mirent à rire. Si leurs zygomatiques pouvaient atteindre leurs oreilles, cela serait déjà chose faite.

Lorenzo avait survécu à sa journée. En fait, les journées qui lui semblaient longues sans son ami lui semblaient maintenant bien trop courtes. Enfin, surtout pendant les pauses. Mais même si les cours étaient toujours aussi barbants, avec les petites remarques ici et là d'Axel, le temps semblait aussi avoir raccourci. Il avait même l'impression d'être heureux. Ça faisait longtemps.

"Bon" Lorenzo repris son souffle, "en vrai chez toi ça serait cool." Ça faisait longtemps et Lorenzo était curieux de voir à quoi son appartement ressemblait maintenant. Axel eu l'air surpris.

"Heu.. En vrai, je proposais ça par politesse parce que normalement tu dis toujours « chez moi, abruti! »"

"Mais si j'ai pas le choix, proposes pas! Et puis je suis pas aussi méchant, abruti!"

Oups. L'insulte était partie toute seule. Il allait avoir dû mal à se faire passer pour le gentil maintenant.

"Tu vois? T'es méchant avec moi, tu sais?" Axel fit une moue et même si Lorenzo savait que c'était du cinéma, il savait aussi qu'il avait déjà perdu.

"Bon, ok, j'ai compris, je suis le grand méchant loup. Maintenant, direction chez moi!"

Les deux continuèrent à discuter et à blaguer sur tout et rien durant le trajet. Une fois arrivés, ils décidèrent cela dit de se mettre rapidement et efficacement au travail. Ce qui était fait ne serait plus à faire, se dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'étaient étalés dans tout l'appartement. Des classeurs par terre pour laisser la place aux chips et autres gâteaux sur la table basse, un rapport de stage sur l'ordi et des feuilles en vrac sur le lit. Ils ne leurs laissaient qu'un petit espace pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Lorenzo expira un grand coup. Il avait bien aidé Axel et était fier de lui, mais il avait mal à la tête et plus un gramme de concentration en lui. La fatigue commençait à le prendre et il ferma les yeux, juste pour se détendre.

"Tu veux aller dormir?" Axel semblait inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lorenzo d'être aussi H.S.. Il s'était réveillé à 4h du matin, et ça l'alarmait. Axel savait que Lorenzo était sujet aux cauchemars. Peut-être que son absence les avaient amplifiés? Ou alors il se donnait peut-être juste trop d'importance.

"Non, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller me coucher." Lorenzo détourna les yeux. Il pensait à la nuit qu'il allait subir: à Bill.

Durant les cours où il passait la plupart de son temps la tête ailleurs, il avait réalisé nombre de choses. Par exemple, il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à lui faire accepter sa condition, que c'était ridicule. Mais il voulait au moins une parole, une promesse, quelque chose qui lui fasse se dire "oui, je peux m'entendre avec ce dorito sans avoir peur qu'il tue des milliards de personnes".

Il était si effrayé que cela n'arrive jamais, qu'il perde son temps à s'ennuyer mortellement dans son propre rêve sans pourvoir arrêter ses plans démoniaques. Après tout, il n'était qu'un misérable petit être humain. Qui pensait-il être pour faire plier un être existant depuis des millénaires ? Et pourtant, quel autre choix lui restait-il ? Bien qu'il mourait d'envie de se laisser aller, d'apprendre à connaître le démon et sa dimension en se disant que « de toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire », il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait en rien réussir sans avoir au minimum essayé.

"Tu continues à faire des cauchemars?" Le regard d'Axel reflétait un sérieux qui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, n'était pas rare chez lui. Il pouvait être aussi sérieux que déconneur, mais n'exprimait ce premier côté que pour ses proches.

Bien que son meilleur ami ait toujours été à ses côtés, Lorenzo savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le croire s'il disait la vérité. A moins que Lorenzo ne voulût un aller simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique, il allait devoir lui mentir. Ou arranger la vérité.

"Ouais… Je fais même le même cauchemar depuis 2 semaines. Toujours le même. Et le pire de tous." La voix de Lorenzo était faible, comme si, justement, il allait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre. Son bras était appuyé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et portait sa tête.

"Merde… T'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu veux pas."

"Quand tu dis ça avec autant d'inquiétude, je me sens obligé, perso." Un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres. "T'inquiète, pour le coup, c'est pas gore. C'est juste de l'ennui."

"De l'ennui?" Axel semblait avoir perdu le fil de la conversation, comme s'il lui manquait un élément du puzzle.

"Et ouais, mon brave, de l'ennui. Mon cauchemar, c'est de rester dans une pièce vide à juste tourner en rond. Toutes les nuits, sans exception. Mais il y a eu une amélioration cette nuit: même cauchemar mais cette fois-ci un dorito géant avec un oeil qui voulait conquérir le monde est apparu. Alors, t'en penses quoi? Cool mon subconscient, non? Si tu connais un psy pour analyser ça, je prends!"

Axel n'arriva pas à cacher sa surprise. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

"Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure! C'est ton pire cauchemar, l'ennui?"

"Pas toi?"

Silence.

"Imagine-toi rester 8h d'affilé sans rien pour t'occuper. Je suis sûr que tu deviendrais fou encore plus vite que moi, vu comment t'es hyper actif." Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Axel avait arrêté de rire. Le regard perdu dans le vague, et après plusieurs secondes de silence, il se mis à parler.

"Oui. Désolé, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça." Axel se gratta l'arrière du cou, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il semblait sincèrement désolé.

Cela réveilla en partie Lorenzo. Il détestait voir son ami comme ça.

"T'inquiète, vieux. C'est plutôt moi qui est bizarre: un bébé mort qui me viole avec une bite en décomposition, ok, mais alors une pièce vide, quel horreur!" Il criait en agitant les bras dans tous les sens pendant un court laps de temps. Axel éclata de rire, et ça tombe bien, c'était le but recherché.

"Bon allez, on se mate un truc pour se détendre? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser si je m'amuse pas un peu!" Un peu d'amusement avant sa nuit était même plus que nécessaire.

"Ça tombe bien, j'ai amené un film. Pas de bébé mort dedans, cela dit. J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu?"

"Ah si. Absolument, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer!" Lorenzo fit semblant de bouder en croisant les bras.

Et c'est ainsi que Lorenzo avait passé sa journée dans le bonheur de l'instant présent.

 

 

Bill était désespéré.

Il ne le montra pas un seul instant, mais l'apparition de la cage l'avait replacé dans cet état de détresse auquel il avait essayé d'échapper toute la journée.

Comme la dernière fois, l'être humain n'apparut pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il accède à sa phase de sommeil profond, se dit-il.

Bill tourna en rond dans la pièce. Il l'observa en long en large et en travers. Une fois son analyse terminée, il ferma les yeux, et respira un bon coup avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une magnifique chaise longue, des livres dans une étagère défiant la taille de la tour Eiffel, des tables, des chaises, et un canapé. Il se sentait piégé comme un animal en cage, mais Bill n'était pas un animal, et il allait modeler cet espace pour s'y sentir bien. Malheureusement, le banc présent au centre de la pièce semblait intouchable, et il n'avait pas réussi à créer la décoration espérée. À croire que la pièce avait été créé pour le frustrer.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi l'humain pour apparaître. Bill avait décidé de prendre de la hauteur pour observer son travail, et le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le réflexe de lever la tête. Bill pu donc assister à la surprise de l'humain en découvrant ce nouvel environnement.

Lorenzo se leva et s'approcha doucement de l'étagère. Bill se demandait quelle émotion pouvait le traverser. D'après son visage, ça semblait être un mélange de confusion et de joie, avec le bonheur d'autant plus visible lorsqu'il tomba sur un livre qui semblait lui plaire.

Bill se souvenait de chaque livre qu'il avait mis dans l'étagère. La plupart étaient en langue démonique, puisqu'il les avait placés pour lui, mais pour cacher certains trous, il y avait rangé des livres d'origines humaines. Celui que l'humain avait emprunté s'appelait "Statut de la femme et pratiques langagières de la nouvelle génération de femmes japonaises : la question de « la langue des femmes » et des changements sociaux et linguistiques." Un livre compliqué sur la linguistique… Peut-être était-ce son domaine d'étude? C'était donc un chercheur?

Bill observa longuement le jeune homme. Plus il en apprenait, plus vite il pourrait négocier son départ.

Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin. Lorenzo jeta sa tête en arrière pour se détendre le cou, et toujours les yeux ouverts, ses yeux tombèrent sur celui du démon.

Bill ne comprit pas pourquoi mais les yeux du jeune homme dans le sien lui faisaient toujours se sentir chaud à l'intérieur. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient de sa couleur préféré. Ça devrait être ça.

L'humain détourna le regard, et Bill sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il ferma le livre que qu'il lisait jusque-là avec grande attention, et s'adressa à Bill.

"Alors, on joue les voyeurs?"

Il s'était adressé à Bill. Il s'était adressé à Bill! Il avait donc renoncé à son contrat débile! Cet être humain ne changeait pas des autres: ses intérêts avant ceux de toute son espèce. Le plaisir immédiat contre une domination mondiale! Se frottant les mains et le cœur léger, Bill s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'humain le devança.

"Attends, pas la peine de répondre. C'est moi, j'ai été idiot."

Bill vit l'humain reposer le livre dans l'étagère avant de se mettre sur le banc. Il croisait ses bras et regardait droit devant lui, avec un regard déterminé qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant.

"Idiot?" Bill descendit pour se placer à côté de lui, sur le banc. "Ça, c'est certain! Mais tu peux développer?"

Bill attendait quelque chose en réponse, même un "non" lui suffirait, car ça voudrait dire que le cauchemar n'avait pas commencé. Qu'il pouvait encore rêver.

Mais non. Le silence s'était installé.

Et s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il allait être ignoré. À cette pensée, un horrible mélange de tristesse, de colère et de peur s'installa en lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça se produise, donc il se tut.

Mais il n'arriva à se taire que pendant un temps.


	4. Désespoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les masques cèdent.

Lorenzo était légèrement fier de lui.

Certes, adresser la parole à Bill en premier pour ensuite cesser toute discussion, c’était l’équivalent de donner une sucette à un bébé pour la lui enlever tout de suite après. Mais bizarrement, il avait adoré être sadique. Une certaine culpabilité l’envahit à cette pensée. _Personne ne mérite ça. Ni humain, ni démon_ , se répéta-t-il avant de tuer cette pensée de la même manière que dans le rêve précédent.

À côté de lui, Bill semblait ne plus parler non plus. L’humain pensait qu’il allait continuer à parler, qu’il allait essayer de le convaincre ou même le menacer, mais non. Et ça l’avait troublé, dans un sens. Est-ce que finalement le démon supportait bien la solitude, le vide? Si tel est le cas, les conséquences qui en découleraient seraient problématiques. Un frisson de frayeur le parcourut lorsqu’il se représenta Bill rester de marbre, se complaisant dans le silence tandis qu’il le laisserait se détruire à petit feu par l’oppressant ennui…

Mais cette imagination débordante fut coupée court lorsqu’il sentit le démon à ses côtés bouger. Il voyait Bill se figer un chouilla dans sa vision périphérique. Réalisant qu’il était paralysé, il finissait par se détendre le temps d’une seconde, répétant ce cycle en boucle. Secouant la tête, il fit apparaître un cocktail qu’il but rapidement, multipliant ensuite leur nombre afin de les empiler tel un château de carte. Il observa son chef-d’œuvre avec dédain avant de tout envoyer valdinguer d’un coup de pied bien placé. Il se leva, flotta, tourna en rond dans la pièce… puis, lorsqu’il n’en puit plus, regarda Lorenzo dans l’attente d’un commentaire de sa part.

Bill avait menti. Le silence lui était insupportable et il tentait tant bien que mal de résister à la tentation de parler à Lorenzo, de le secouer brutalement pour qu’il lâche ne serait-ce qu’un mot. Et l’humain le sentait. La tension était à couper au couteau.

Plus le temps passait, plus Bill eut la sensation que les minutes s’étiraient. Ses gestes s’accentuèrent, se firent plus rapprochés, abrupts et violents. Son impatience n’allait que croissante. Son irritation, son stress, son malaise aussi.

Des heures passèrent.

Une fois la mini-euphorie d’avoir autant de puissance sur un être se clamant supérieur passée, Lorenzo ne ressentait que sa culpabilité. Il savait que s’ennuyer aussi longtemps était loin d’être facile à gérer. Lui-même l’avait subi et les premiers jours, il avait cru qu’il deviendrait fou. Sans compter que Bill devait supporter le fait d’être complètement ignoré, ce qui devait être une source de désagrément, voir de mal-être supplémentaire.

En réalité, il ignorait ce qu’il faisait subir au démon. Il n’avait jamais été ignoré de sa vie. En revanche, il savait que se sentir invisible pouvait atteindre la santé mentale d’une personne au plus haut point : pour simple exemple, un SDF ayant hurlé dans le métro : “ceci est un attentat!... Non, en fait, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que j’existe”. D’ailleurs, il se demandait si le SDF avait été arrêté.

Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées fut le silence. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le démon n’avait de cesse d’être bruyant, que ce soit ses bruits de bouches (ou œil ?) lorsqu’il buvait, ses sifflements qu’il percevait de temps à autre, ou encore ses accès de violence contre les murs. Pourtant, en cet instant et pendant plusieurs secondes, rien. Aucun bruit. C’était étrange. Bill préparait-il quelque chose?

Discrètement, il jeta un œil autour de lui. C’est là qu’il vit le triangle: le regard triste, regardant l’horizon, une larme perlant sur le bord de son œil.

 _Oh mon dieu_.

Bill n’était qu’une boule de détresse. Et ce n’était pas qu’à cause de l’ennui. La culpabilité de Lorenzo grandit. Bill ne s’attendait sans doute pas à être observé, l’humain l’ignorant depuis son arrivée. Il se laissait aller, désespoir palpable et oppressant tentant de s’extirper de lui. Des émotions auxquelles Lorenzo était très _-trop-_ réceptif.

Cela donna envie à Lorenzo de lui faire un câlin, d’être protecteur. De lui donner de l’affection, de le réconforter. Mais cette créature voulait dominer sa dimension. Il ne pouvait pas. En plus, il se pouvait que ce soit une nouvelle stratégie pour le faire céder.

_Mais je ne céderai pas._

 

 

Bill n’en pouvait plus.

Lorenzo faisait comme s’il n’existait pas. Ça le rendait fou. Il voulait s’énerver, lui foutre des baffes, mais ça ne servirait à rien, film protecteur d’agression oblige. Et s’il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, s’il ne pouvait ni s’énerver, ni le convaincre, alors il ignorait quoi faire. Et ça blessait son égo de se l’admettre.

D’ordinaire, il avait toujours un plan de génie, parfois préparé à l’avance, parfois surgissant au dernier moment, mais il en avait toujours un. C’était la première fois qu’il se sentait aussi démuni.

Cependant, de tout ce qu’il avait perdu: sa puissance, son contrôle, sa liberté, il lui restait une chose. Et c’est ce qu’il tentait désespérément de conserver: sa dignité.

Il n’allait pas supplier cet homme de lui adresser la parole. Il n’allait pas faire des courbettes pour que ses beaux yeux se posent sur lui. Il n’allait pas laisser sa tristesse, son mal-être ou ses angoisses lui bouffer la seule chose qu’il voulait à tout prix préserver. C’était plus fort que lui: tant que le masque de toute-puissance qu’il portait n’était que fissuré, il refuserait de s’en séparer.

Il s’était battu pendant des milliards et des milliards d’années afin prouver à tous les démons et pathétiques humains que le jeune et faible petit triangle jaune était en réalité monstrueux, démoniaque, invulnérable. Il s’était démené lors de guerres emplies de morts et de destruction pour s’imposer telle la référence, celui que l’on appelle pour les combats les plus sanglants, les punitions, les contrats ou les tortures, pour ensuite devenir celui que l’on appelle pas, car c’est lui qui vous fait l’honneur d’être appelé. Sa présence inspirait la crainte à 10 dimensions à la ronde de par ses plus grands méfaits. Et depuis, il n’avait jamais perdu ce statut, et pour cause : il faisait tout pour le garder. De plus en plus sadique, méprisant, méprisé, mais sauf et respecté, telle était sa vie.

Pourtant, aujourd’hui, dans cette pièce où il est plus vulnérable qu’un simple humain, il s’interrogeait. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s’était permis d’être lui-même. Même dans sa pièce à lui, dans le MindScape, il n’arrivait pas à se le permettre totalement. Il s’accrochait toujours inconsciemment à ce masque de puissance et d’aisance. C’était inenvisageable de le laisser tomber devant quelqu'un.

Mais ça faisait déjà des heures. Des heures d’attente, sans un mot, sans un bruit de sa part. Au bout d’un moment, Bill avait décidé de se placer dans un coin de la pièce, hors du champ de vision de Lorenzo. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu’il le voit craquer.

Il ne voulait pas craquer.

Il observa le dos de l’être humain qui l’avait mis si mal. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de son attention. L'air était pesant. Ses angoisses crevaient le plafond. Son ennui profond aussi. Tout son être voulait voir l'humain réagir. Sa magnificence apparente n’était-elle pas digne d'être reconnue, vénérée? A pire, simplement appréciée?

 _Lorenzo ne mérite pas sa présence presque divine_ , se répéta-t-il, incapable de sincèrement s'en convaincre. Il était bien trop conscient de sa faiblesse, de son épuisement. Car oui, plus le temps passait, plus il était fatigué de garder le masque. Il lui semblait si lourd, plus lourd que jamais. Son esprit et son corps tremblaient sous son poids.

Il voulait tout arrêter. Lui dire que la destruction du monde n’était qu’un nouveau moyen d’asseoir sa domination une fois encore. Qu'un moyen de faire taire ce complexe d’infériorité constamment présent. Qu’il ne pouvait que vivre à travers le regard des autres. Et encore, il n'en était nullement sûr. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un enfoiré surpuissant et destructeur, qui sait? Pas lui, en tout cas. Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient sans réellement faire sens, imposant le doute comme maître de ses songes.

Pour une fois, il voulait en parler. Dire à l'humain: “hey! Je sais même plus qui je suis!”

_Non! Non! Tu délires! Arrête de penser! Il ne faut pas!_

Bill s’assit, utilisant ses mains pour tirer ses jambes vers lui.

_Tu vas mal, mais ça va passer… Tiens le coup… Tiens le coup…_

Les tremblements de son corps s'accentuèrent. Il détourna le regard de Lorenzo pour retrouver un peu de contrôle sur son corps. Puis, douloureusement, une larme fraya son chemin à travers son canal lacrymal. Elle stagnait sur le bord de sa paupière, menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

Non, il ne devait pas.

Il devait tenir. Il était Bill Cipher, et ne craquait… jamais…

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Puis un deuxième.

Un troisième.

Et ainsi de suite, sans bruit.

 

 

Le cœur de Lorenzo se serra.

L’œil de Bill était larmoyant, mais aucune larme n’avait coulé, jusque-là. Et pourtant, il se sentait déjà extrêmement mal. Deux voix se battaient en lui: l’une criait de laisser Bill s’amuser de son côté, qu’il ne se laisserait pas avoir par son cinéma, et l’autre hurlait de consoler le triangle qui, pour une fois, se montrait humain.

Il hésitait. Pourtant, lorsque de chaudes larmes coulèrent le long du corps triangulaire, sa décision fut prise.

Bill clamait être un démon surpuissant, menaçant de s’approprier sa dimension. Cependant, en le voyant aussi petit dans un coin, presque roulé en boule comme un enfant fragile… Non, ce n’était pas juste et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur prit les commandes.

Tentant de conserver un visage neutre, il se leva de son banc. Lorenzo se dirigea lentement vers l’être cosmique, qui ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Lorsque que le gros œil de Bill atterrit enfin sur l’humain, il eut l’air paniqué. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, vérifiant qu’il n’était pas en train d’halluciner.

La seconde d’après, Bill explosa.

“Qu’est-ce que tu regardes! T’as pas quelqu'un à IGNORER?!” hurla-t-il tout en tentant vainement de se débarrasser de la dernière larme en date, qui laissa sa place à une suivante immédiatement après. Ses pleurs refusèrent de s’arrêter. Pourtant, le démon donnerait n’importe quoi pour cesser d’être… ce qu’il était en ce moment même.

Lorenzo se figea. Bill était si… fier ? Lunatique ? Colérique ? L’humain ne savait pas lui-même, mais il décida de poursuivre son idée de base. Reculer maintenant serait regrettable. Inspirant un grand coup, son corps avança à grands pas vers Bill.

 

 

Bill s’était fait surprendre.

Il pensait avoir été discret. Il n’avait pas émis un seul son. Était derrière son _dos_.

Pourtant, l'humain était là, à l’observer avec un regard méprisant… Dégoûté? Attends… Compatissant? Dans son état, il était incapable de différencier la multitude d’émotion humaine existante. Ses larmes embrumaient sa vision et ses émotions bloquaient son jugement. Et puis jamais il n’a eu de compassion lorsque le “petit triangle” montrait ses faiblesses, alors penser voir une expression positive lui paraissait inenvisageable. Montrer des émotions aussi faibles n’avait fait que tendre le bâton pour se faire battre encore plus dur. Ce n’était pas, et ça ne serait jamais, une bonne chose.

Alors il hurla. Il hurla le plus fort possible, se voulant intimidant. Si seulement ses larmes pouvaient arrêter de couler… il serait tellement plus crédible. Il le savait, et pourtant, il en était incapable. C’était la première fois qu’il craquait devant un humain. Non… C’était la première fois qu’il craquait tout court. Jamais il ne s’était retrouvé seul avec lui-même, confronté aux peurs qu'il esquivait perpétuellement.

Cet événement enclencha un interrupteur en lui, ordonnant à son corps d’écouter son cœur. Et désormais, tous ses sentiments refoulés depuis des milliards et milliards d’années ne cessaient de se déverser le long de ses briques.

Il essuya ses larmes les unes après les autres. Malgré sa vision brouillée, il tenta de fixer Lorenzo dans les yeux, l’air agressif.

Il se sentait vulnérable et en danger. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal au jeune homme mais l’inverse n’était pas impossible. Il savait que recourir à la force pour faire accepter ses conditions au moment où son ennemi était le plus vulnérable serait complètement logique.

Son état de panique le paralysait. Il avait beau être le plus puissant des deux, sa frayeur lui faisait croire en la supériorité de l’autre. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas parce qu’il était dans le pire des états qu’il ne se défendrait pas. Il pourrait même voler hors de sa portée s’il le souhaitait.

Bill resta focalisé sur cette idée, le regard rivé sur Lorenzo. S’il bougeait, il s’enfuirait, loin. Plus tard, il se poserait, réfléchirait, vaincrait. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, il survivrait.

Le démon sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

L’humain se déplaçait vers lui.

Bien que loin de posséder toute sa capacité mentale, le démon comprit immédiatement qu’une chose clochait. Ses gestes étaient lents, et ses yeux auparavant sans émotions s’étaient comme… adoucis?

Tentant vainement de comprendre le sens de tels incohérence, son corps refusa de bouger.

Il s’affola, essayant d’étirer ses muscles, de se propulser n’importe où, loin des mains que l’humain commençaient à lui tendre.

 _Bouge! Bouge…!_ s’hurla-t-il alors qu’il sentit les mains froides, mais douces toucher l’arrière de son dos.

 _Bouge!_ s’exclama-t-il sans grande conviction lorsque des bras nus l’entourèrent chaleureusement. Ceux-ci étaient duveteux et loin d’être désagréable.

 _Bouge…_ se répéta-t-il plus par réflexe que réelle envie alors qu’il fut tiré vers l’avant, contre le torse de Lorenzo. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, sa respiration… Son étreinte était tendre, plus tendre que tout ce que Bill avait eu la chance de connaître jusqu’ici. Le souffle que dégageait l’humain alors qu’il s’appuyait délicatement sur son chapeau ne faisait qu’ajouter une sensation nouvelle dont Bill ne souhaitait se défaire.

Lorenzo commença à bouger son pouce, du haut vers le bas contre son dos, en geste de confort. C’était agréable… Si agréable que les larmes cessèrent. Il ferma son œil, profitant de la tendresse qui lui était offerte.

Bill ne comprenait toujours pas la situation. Tout ce qu’il arrivait à saisir, c'était qu’une attention énorme était portée vers lui, et rien que vers lui. Ça le faisait se sentir… Chaud? Comme lorsqu'il était en colère et que son corps changeait de température et de couleur. Mais il se sentait bien, cette fois. Il voulait plus de cette chaleur... la faire durer… s’en rapprocher…

A cette seule pensée, il ressentit le besoin de se l’approprier. Le désir était si fort que soudainement, il étira ses bras, entourant Lorenzo d’une dizaine de boucles élastiques. Il serra très, très fort.

“Aïe!”

_Aïe?_

Ce mot. Ce simple mot fit reprendre les pieds sur terre à Bill qui s’écarta légèrement afin d’observer la scène.

Il fut choqué, son œil désormais plus qu’ouvert, dilaté.

Il était en train de se prélasser dans les bras d’un être humain après avoir _pleuré_ _devant et sur lui…_ Et encore, si seulement c’était le pire. En se regardant, il réalisa que la “chaleur” qu’il ressentait n’était pas qu’intérieure, mais aussi extérieure. A part quelques centimètres en périphérie, une magnifique couleur rose pâle recouvrait chacune de ses briques… _Oh non, oh non, oh non, nooonn!_ Il ne POUVAIT pas se laisser aller comme ça!

Il ignorait l’émotion qui allait avec cette couleur, mais il avait au moins compris une chose: l’humain en était le responsable. Pas d’humain, pas de chaleur. Et maintenant qu’il avait senti ce bonheur l’envahir… Non. Les humains sont contre lui, ce sont ses ennemis… Non, ses poupée! Ses jouets! Aucun d’eux ne devaient avoir une influence quelconque sur…

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Lorenzo le ramena contre lui. Il le tenait plus fermement, mais toujours avec douceur, tel une un objet fragile.

Bill eu à nouveau l’impression d’être au paradis. Tous ses songes se stoppèrent, pour ne se concentrer que sur cette agréable sensation. C’était si bon...

 

 

Lorenzo se sentait bien.

Lorsque les larmes de Bill cessèrent, il eut l’intime conviction de faire le bon choix. Bill s’était réchauffé en dessous de lui, et il put constater sa peau changer de couleur. C'était mignon. Était-ce sa manière de rougir? Il dû résister à l’envie de placer un baisé sur le haut de son corps. Ça, ça aurait été trop déplacé, et ça aurait détruit l’ambiance.

Malgré tout, l’humain était presque sûr que Bill n’accepterait jamais ses conditions, pour son deal. Il en préparait actuellement un autre, de secours. Il serait moins avantageux pour lui, mais Lorenzo n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir le choix. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps avec une personne souffrante dans la même pièce. Dans le même temps, il ne pourrait pas accepter la domination de son monde par un être surpuissant.

Au bout d’un moment, il avait senti un changement dans le comportement de Bill. Il s'aperçut que Bill revenait à son état normal. Fallait-il entamer la discussion? Quand Bill commença à s’éloigner comme paniqué par la situation, il eut sa réponse.

Non. Ça ne servait à rien. Ou en tout cas, il doutait qu’il serait réceptif à ses arguments, même nouveaux, dans son état actuel.

Donc il ramena à nouveau Bill vers lui. Lorsqu’il se révéla que le triangle se détendait à nouveau dans son étreinte, et que son corps reprit une couleur légèrement rosie, il se dit qu’il avait réussi son objectif.

Ils discuteraient quand Bill se sentira mieux. Ainsi, il aura moins l’impression de le manipuler. Il ne voulait pas avoir la sensation de devenir quelqu’un de mauvais.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement), Bill semblait apprécier son emplacement et n’avait apparemment aucune envie de se mouvoir. C’était même l’inverse: plus les heures passaient, plus l’étreinte de Bill se resserrait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lorenzo, au contraire. Il avait l’impression d’être intime avec quelqu’un pour la première fois depuis fort, fort longtemps. Et bien que cela soit étrange qu’un démon soit ce quelqu’un, la sensation lui réchauffait le cœur, auparavant congelé.

 

 

Sous les coups de 6h du matin, dans le monde réel, Axel ne dormait toujours pas.

C’était un lève-tôt, et il était habitué à se lever avant ses propres amis lorsqu’il dormait chez eux. Mais jamais il n'avait eu d'insomnies auparavant, et pour cause: Lorenzo n’était pas un amis comme les autres.

Axel l’aimait. Et pas de façon platonique. Il pensait à lui tard le soir, tous les jours. Axel avait d’ailleurs accepté de partir en programme d’échange à l’étranger pour s’éloigner de cet amour à sens unique. Il n’avait jamais voulu se déclarer: ils se disaient tout, et si Lorenzo était homosexuel ou bisexuel, il l'aurait su. Il en était persuadé.

Il avait passé de bons moments à l’étranger, et avait même fait de belles rencontres. Il perdit sa virginité dans de beaux draps avec un japonais certes inexpérimenté, mais très bon apprenant. Alors, quand il rentra en France, il était persuadé que Lorenzo n’était qu’une histoire passée et qu’ils pourraient juste rester amis, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Quel idiot il était…

Axel l’aimait toujours. Pire, il eut la sensation de le redécouvrir, et de tomber bien plus bas qu’à l’époque. C’était dur. Et… Il était aussi actuellement _dur_ à côté de lui.

Lorenzo lui avait proposé hier de dormir ensemble. Avec tous ces cauchemars qui l’empêchait de dormir, Axel pensait que c’était pour ne pas se sentir seul. Mais malgré tout, Axel eu un pincement au cœur. Quelque chose qui lui disait que c’était plus que ça. Cependant, il n’eut pas le courage de l’avouer à Lorenzo, qui tomba dans un profond sommeil… seul.

Axel, lui, tenta de fermer les yeux, mais tout son esprit était focalisé sur la respiration de Lorenzo qui lui frôlait le visage, sur la chaleur qu’il dégageait, sur son parfum: un mélange de citron et de lavande. Son corps était obsédé par ces stimulis, et en particulier l’odeur. Mon dieu, il ne se lasserait jamais de cette odeur. Ça lui donnait envie de se coller contre lui, de le toucher, de mettre son membre chaud et désireux contre le sien et de le faire crier de plaisir.

Cette pensée le fit frémir. Tout son corps tremblait de désir, mais depuis des heures durant, il s’était privé de se toucher. Et si Lorenzo se réveillait?

Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus son cerveau perdait le contrôle sur son envie. Il réussit à se dire que non, il ne fallait pas profiter de Lorenzo pendant son sommeil, mais son sexe mouillé et tendu demandait -que dis-je, ordonnait- satisfaction.

Plaçant délicatement sa main sur son organe en érection, il commença à faire lentement des va et vient. Il décida de ne pas bouger d’à côté de Lorenzo. Il n’abuserait pas de lui, mais il voulait juste sentir son odeur… Juste ça, cette toute petite chose le rendait fou. Discrètement, il rapprocha son nez du cou de Lorenzo. Inspirant le plus possible son arôme, sa queue déjà bien gonflée grossit encore plus. Désespéré d’avoir d’en avoir toujours plus, ses narines collèrent presque à la source de ses émanations. Axel respira de plus en plus profondément et fort, son excitation se faisant croissante dans ses gestes, devenant bien plus amples et dynamiques. Malgré une masturbation rapide et touchant chacun de ses points faibles, il sentait la chaleur s’accumuler dans son bas-ventre pendant plusieurs minutes sans réussir à jouir, son esprit vacillant entre son plaisir et son désir de rester discret. Puis d’un coup, ça vient. Un orgasme torrentiel, tirant toutes ses sensations jusqu’à leurs paroxysmes. Tendu de tout son long, haletant de l’effort honteusement fiévreux qui le conduit jusqu’à ce point d’orgue, il finit par retomber, épuisé. A ce moment-là, il faillit même percuter Lorenzo.

L’épuisement post-orgasme le prit soudainement.

C’était la plus belle des jouissances qu’il eut de sa vie. S’il devait la décrire, il dirait qu’il avait réussi à toucher les étoiles les plus lointaines de la galaxie… Après, toucher les étoiles, c’est super. Mais devoir nettoyer les draps discrètement au petit matin alors que Morphé vous susurre doucement des mots doux à l’oreille, c’est tout de suite moins agréable.

 


	5. Réconciliation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une pointe d'amitié se dévoile.
> 
> Cela dit, en est-ce réellement?

Lorenzo se demandait combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Bill et lui avaient passés ce qui semble être des heures dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Bill semblait dans un état second, comme possédé par l’esprit d’un petit enfant.

Pourtant, Lorenzo commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ignorait dans combien de temps il se réveillerait, et discuter avec Bill aujourd'hui serait le meilleur moyen de lui faire accepter ce nouveau deal auquel il avait réfléchi. Et fallait d'abord qu'il s'éloigne un chouilla de lui.

Pour tâter le terrain, il commença à écarter lentement ses doigts du dos triangulaire.

Aucune réaction visible. Ah si: l’étreinte de Bill s’était un peu desserrée.

_ Ok, c'est le bon moment. _

Lorenzo desserra la sienne à son tour, petit à petit afin de ne pas l’effrayer. Ses mains glissèrent doucement le long des bras de Bill. La peau noire du triangle était plus tendre que ses briques, et il se surprit à ne pas vouloir s'en séparer. Sous une impulsion égoïste, il décida de conserver les mains du démon dans les siennes. Au bout de longues secondes, notre triangle se trouvait enfin en face de lui, les doigts de leurs deux mains entremêlés ensemble.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu’il avait enlacé avec attention, il fût amusé de le voir embarrassé. Sa pupille virevoltait dans toutes les directions sauf celle de Lorenzo. Le blanc de son œil brillait, comme lorsqu'une personne est fiévreuse. Une couleur rose pâle irradiait le contour de son œil, s'étendant jusqu'à effleurer les bords opposés du triangle isocèle. Le reste avait repris sa couleur d’origine.

Lorenzo le trouvait adorable. Il n’aurait jamais pensé dire ça à leur première rencontre, mais il avait la sensation qu’un masque était tombé.

Sa première colère, son assurance… Tout cela sonnait faux.

Bien sûr, il n'exclut pas la possibilité que Bill soit un très bon acteur. Et dans ce cas, un très, très, trèèès bon acteur. Pourtant, Lorenzo avait le flaire pour juger les gens, et s'en étonnerait franchement.

“Sacré retournement de situation, hein!” s'exclama Bill, au grand étonnement de Lorenzo. Il en sursauta presque.

La gêne perçait dans la voix de Bill alors qu'elle partait dans les aiguës. Le démon fixait régulièrement ses mains d'un air embarrassé. Après un débat intérieur, Lorenzo consentit enfin à les libérer.

“Ouais, c’est très… surprenant.” Lorenzo tenta de s’exprimer avec justesse. Il voulait construire sur cet événement, tel un nouveau départ. “Après, je suis content d’avoir vu cette facette de toi. Tu es… très complexe, comme personne.” Bill le regarda d’un air désemparé.

“Je ne suis pas une “personne”.” geignit-il.

“Oh, ouais… c'est vrai.” Lorenzo réfléchit. “Mais tu as plein de nom. Tu préférerais quelle appellation?”

Bill eut l’air déconcerté et heureux en même temps. Peut-être espérait-il secrètement qu’on lui pose la question? Concentré, Bill joint ses mains devant lui, tapotant ensemble ses deux indexs.

“D-Démon? Sinon, si c’est pour m’appeler directement, je préfère maître Cipher!” il fit apparaître sa canne qu’il fit tourner avec joie.

“Humm… Ok pour démon. Mais pour t’appeler directement, ça va plutôt être le “dorito de l’espace”! Haha!” le rire de Lorenzo écho dans la pièce.

Oups. Il s’aperçut qu’il s’était un peu trop laissé aller. La blague n'était même pas drôle, en plus…

Bill perdit l'entièreté de sa couleur rosée et prit un air fâché, les poings sur les hanches.

“Bien. Dans ce cas, pour moi tu seras “le chieur”.” Bill le pointa du doigt. “Sans toi, je serais pas là, après tout!” dit-il en boudant. Croisant les bras avec une fausse véhémence, il jeta un œil à Lorenzo et son expression d'une culpabilité sans nom.  _ J'ai tout gâché… _ se répétait l'humain.

Le démon explosa de rire.

“Hahahahahaha! Nom d’un éléphant à six tête! T’as vraiment besoin de te relaxer un peu!” Son regard était amical et le sourire qui se dégageait de sa paupière inférieure, sincère. Il claqua des doigts, et apparue une tasse de thé. “Un peu de thé dégoulinant pour décoincer le balais que tu as dans le cul!” s'écrie-t-il en la tendant.

Bill faisait passer l’humain par tous types d'émotions. Sa vulgarité l'avait d'ailleurs surpris.  Il accepta la tasse et en avala une gorgée.

“Pourquoi ça s’appelle “thé dégoulinant”?” demande-t-il, curieux.

“Parce que quand tu le bois, tu te vide de tes organes par le bas.” Lorenzo recracha alors immédiatement le contenu de la tasse en direction de Bill, qui esquiva aisément. “Un classique de chez moi. Je suis vexé que tu ne l’apprécie pas à sa juste valeur!” Bill replaça son chapeau qui s’était décalé de par sa vitesse. Il observait l'humain du coin de l’oeil, attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

Lorenzo était en train de s’étouffer en se tenant la gorge.

“T’aurais pu me… tuer… Je… pas un dém…”

Il toussait affreusement entre chaque portion de phrase. La panique lui avait fait aspirer du thé dans la voie réservée à alimenter ses poumons en oxygène.

“Ça va? Tu sais c’était une juste une blague. T’as ton film de protection qui te protège même de l'intérieur de toute façon.” Bill semblait intrigué et légèrement inquiet.

Pas de réponse. Une quinte de toux encore plus violente. Et Bill qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

“Hey! Ça va? Réponds!” il agita ses bras dans tous les sens, comme affolé.

Lorenzo se força à articuler un seul dernier mot, “Eau…”

“De l’eau? C’est ce que tu as dit? Ok!”

Il fit apparaître une petite bouteille de la même manière que tout le reste, et l’enfonça presque dans le visage de l’humain pour être sûr qu’il la vît.

Lorenzo la but presque cul sec, se calmant au fil de l’eau qui pénétrait son corps. Une fois finit, il la reposa doucement et régula sa respiration, avant de lever des yeux meurtriers vers le démon. Seulement, lorsque Bill posa son œil inquiet sur lui, il fut incapable de trouver ses mots.

“Ouf… Tu te sens mieux? Je te préviens: tu ne mourras que lorsque je l’aurais décidé! Une blague, ça compte pas!” il mit sa main sur l’épaule de Lorenzo, concerné par son état.

Impossible de rester en colère face à un tel visage.

_ Attends… _

“Une blague?”

“T’as pas entendu? Je suppose que tu devais être trop occupé à… comment vous dîtes, “survivre”? Mais oui, c’était une blague. Haha! … C'est drôle, parce que t’as cru mourir!” Bill lui fit un clin d’oeil, mais Lorenzo ne le perçut que comme un battement de paupière. “Enfin, tu peux vraiment mourir de ce thé, mais il faut en avaler des litres et des litres. C’est une technique de torture dans nos prisons. Les prisonniers sont privés d’eau et on leurs donne le choix: boire le thé et mourir d'hémorragie dans quelques semaines, ou mourir de soif!” Si Bill pouvait bomber le torse, il le ferait. En attendant, l'humain se sentait quelque peu nauséeux en imaginant la scène.

“Dégueu! Mais bon, ton monde à l’air sadique, donc ça aurait pu être pire.”

“Oh! T’inquiète pas, on utilise aussi d’autres méthodes de tortures, comme le taureau d'airain, l’aigle de sang, le berceau de Judas, le lingchi, le supplice de la goutte d’eau…” Le visage Lorenzo décrépit au fur et à mesure des noms cités. Il connaissait ses termes. Il les avait vu au collège, avec un professeur d’histoire-géo fou. Soudain, sa légère nausée se transforma en envie de vomir. Cela dit, Bill semblait trop occuper par sa liste pour s’en apercevoir. Et ce, même si le jeune homme devint pâle, si pâle qu'il pourrait s'évanouir.

“Enfin bref. D’ailleurs, chose intéressante, j’ai utilisé les noms que les humains donnent à ces tortures. On, ou plutôt je les ai inventés avant, mais vous m’avez assez rapidement emboîté le pas! Et pour ça, chapeau!” les gestes suivirent les paroles lorsqu'il enleva son chapeau en fermant l’oeil, visiblement sincèrement impressionné. Cependant, une fois le chapeau bien à l’envers, son regard devint intrigué. Toute son attention se porta vers le sol alors qu'il cessa de parler.

Lorenzo sauta sur l’occasion, pressé de se sentir mieux.

“Si j’avais su que le seul moyen pour que tu la fermes était de te faire regarder le sol, j’aurais essayé beaucoup plus tôt!” le ton qu'il voulait ironique se trouvait être irrité. Alors qu’il se sentait grandement affaibli, seule une pensée traversait son esprit: changer de sujet.

Bill ne releva cependant pas la remarque de Lorenzo.

“Non, ce n’est pas ça. Le sol aurait dû basculer en même temps que mon chapeau… Je suppose que mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas affecter les bordures de la pièce.” Il hocha la tête, semblant en accord avec lui-même. Puis il remit son chapeau en place.

Lorenzo, entre temps, ferma les yeux. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

Peu de temps après, une voix aiguë murmura à son oreille. “Hey, ça va?” demanda Bill, inquiet. Lorenzo voyait encore l'image du démon lors de sa première rencontre avec lui, et le voir aussi concerné le l'impressionna… et le rassura, en même temps.

“Ouais… Disons que les… Tu sais, les… tortures, m’ont retourné l’estomac. J'ai l’impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes.” Avoua-t-il, essoufflé.

“Tiens, tiens… Tu es un sensible, toi! Allez, allonge-toi.” Avant que Lorenzo puisse protester, les bras de Bill s’enroulèrent autour de lui et le firent s’allonger tout doucement sur un sofa. L’humain n’eut pas l’impression d’avoir été transporté vers celui déjà existant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la respiration de Lorenzo retrouva un rythme convenable. Bien que son énergie ne revînt pas à 100%, il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Il gardait tout de même les yeux fermés, au cas où. Mais c’est une tâche plus difficile que l’on ne croit, et il dû utiliser son avant-bras pour empêcher ses paupières de remonter.

Le triangle restait silencieux. L’humain se demandait pourquoi, mais se dit aussi que c’était l’occasion d’entamer une conversation. Il pourrait poser tant de questions :  _ qui es-tu réellement? Que fais-tu de tes journées? Comment est ta dimension? Pourquoi s’intéresser à la mienne? Les démons sont-ils tous comme toi? Les possessions démoniaques ont-elles réellement existé? _ Ou encore,  _ pourquoi ai-je eu mal, lorsque tu m’as serré trop fort dans tes bras? Ne suis-je pas censé être invulnérable? … _ et tant d’autres.

Pourtant, il savait qu’il y avait plus urgent. Dès lors, il ouvrit la bouche, entamant la discussion qui pourrait signer la fin ou le début d’une amitié.

 

 

Bill était heureux.

Il ne savait pas comment exactement, mais cet être humain avait réussi à casser son masque. Et dès le moment où les morceaux de celui-ci volèrent dans les airs, Bill se demanda comment il avait pu vivre avec pendant tous ces milliards d’années. Il se sentait subitement plus léger, plus libre, plus… lui-même, tout simplement. Il avait enfin cette sensation d’entièreté, d’être un tout autosuffisant… et n’avait pas l’intention de s’en séparer.

C’est pourquoi quand Lorenzo faillit s’étouffer ou tomber malade, Bill eut l’irrésistible envie n’eut pas d’autres choix que de prendre soin de lui. Normalement, il lui aurait ri au nez. Un humain qui meurt, surtout en souffrant, était toujours drôle à voir. Mais en ce jour, Bill savait qu’il ne pourrait survivre dans cette cage sans distraction. Sans compter que son aide pourrait être utile plus tard. On ne sait jamais. C’est pourquoi il souhaitait qu’une chose: que Lorenzo aille mieux et qu’ils puissent se faire des câlins  discuter. Discuter à nouveau.

“Alors, Dorito de l’espace…” Bill ricanait intérieurement. Il ne pensait pas qu’il allait vraiment mettre ce surnom en application.

“Oui, le chieur?”

“J’ai un autre deal à te proposer. Mais c’est le dernier. Après, quoiqu’il arrive, je ne reculerais pas.” le ton sérieux de Lorenzo résonna dans la pièce, faisant frissonner Bill. La situation n’était déjà plus sous son contrôle depuis un temps, mais il espérait de Lorenzo ait oublié le deal… Il s’imaginait déjà à nouveau seul, ignoré, dans le silence…  _ Non! _

“D’accord. Je t’écoute. Fais-moi part de tes brillantes idées!” il espérait que l’ironie l’aiderait à ne pas faire transparaître son angoisse.

“Tu ne réalises pas mon vœu, car pour le réaliser, il faudrait que tu abandonnes complètement tes tentatives de domination du monde, à vie. En revanche, je t’offre la possibilité de repousser tes plans de trois semaines, mais en échange, tu resterais ici pendant mes nuits. Ce deal sera renouvelable toutes les trois semaines, jusqu’à ce que tu finisses par accepter l’autre. Et attention, quand je dis “repousser tes plans”, je comprends aussi la préparation du plan. Donc toouut ce que tu souhaites faire et qui a un quelconque rapport explicite ou implicite avec ta dictature, tu oublies!”

Lorenzo resta les yeux fermés. Bill n’en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles: cet insolent tentait toujours de négocier avec le démon qu’il était. Malgré tout, et contrairement à ce que Bill aurait pu penser, il n’était pas en colère contre le jeune garçon. Étrangement, le fait que Bill avait partagé tellement plus avec lui durant ces dernières heures qu’avec n’importe qui dans sa vie contre-balançait avec son envie de prouver sa toute-puissance. Il souhaitait véritablement arriver à un compromis, et Lorenzo en mettait un sur la table.

“J’en connait un qu’est vraiment en manque d’ami!” finit par plaisanter Bill, ne sachant quoi répondre dans l’immédiat.

“Et j’en connais un qui est en manque d’attention!” rétorqua Lorenzo en soulevant légèrement son avant-bras, fixant le démon d’une paupière à mi-ouverte.

Bill devint chaud. Il était supposé être le démon des rêves et des pensées, pourtant, cet homme pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C’était embarrassant, et à la fois... plaisant. Tant d’émotions contradictoires qu’il ne ressentait d’ordinaire, jamais. Il sentait la zone entourant son œil brûler, telle une fièvre. Plus Lorenzo le fixait, plus elle s’étendait... Il ne fallut pas longtemps au démon pour comprendre que ses briques changeaient de couleur, passant du jaune au rose.

Bill refusait de retourner son regard à l’humain. Bizarrement, il pouvait sentir ses pupilles l’observer, le caressant d’une douce manière, créant un parcours enflammé sur sa peau… L’air devint difficilement respirable... Bientôt, tout son corps fut sous l’emprise des tendres souffrances infligées par l’humain, le rose l’envahissant complètement.

Soudain, la pression fut trop intense. Ses songes commençaient à devenir étranges d’une manière peu familière, ce qui l’affola. Le démon paniqué s’enfuit alors hors du champ de vision de Lorenzo, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits.

“Attends, dori…” Bill entendit l’humain se lever, et retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Apparemment, le fait que Bill s’éloigne l’avait inquiété. Pourtant, c’est sans doute Bill qui s’inquiétait le plus, pour sa santé. S’il bougeait dans cet état, la situation pourrait s’aggraver. Les humains étaient fragiles, mais Lorenzo, lui, semblait l’être encore plus. Il dû réprimer son envie d’aller vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le chouchouter, de le chérir…

_ Bon sang! Je deviens fou! _

Il frappa son œil fermé avec les plats de ses mains, et réussit à murmurer une réponse.

“Reste en place, tu vas te faire mal. Te bile pas, je réfléchis juste.”

Bill était fier d’avoir réussi à se tenir à ces deux petites phrases. Il voulait lui dire tellement plus, mais ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il lui fallait réfléchir… réfléchir…

Il s’appuya contre un mur invisible, croisant les bras avec une expression sérieuse. La plupart de la couleur rosée avait disparue, mais pas toute. Il le détectait à la chaleur que produisait son corps.

Il voulait accepter ce deal. Ça ne l’engageait à rien, et de toute façon, il pourrait toujours mettre en place sa domination dans trois semaines. L’été ne serait pas fini. Son plan tiendrait toujours. Sixer serait toujours aussi débile…

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Lorenzo se jouait de lui. Qu’il l’avait pris dans ses bras et traité avec tendresse juste après lui avoir fait vivre l’enfer afin de pouvoir le manipuler. Mais d’un autre côté, Lorenzo n’aurait pas pu connaître sa réaction. Bill aurait pu l’envoyer paitre. Bill aurait pu le piéger. Bill aurait pu le manipuler. Sans compter les sensations qu’il éprouvait autour de lui, ces émotions qui l’enivraient au point de devoir s’en aller pour respirer…

_ J’en veux plus. Tellement plus…. _

Bill tourna son attention vers Lorenzo. Il était juste allongé, à tenter de respirer pour calmer ses nausées. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. C’était donc  _ ça _ qui le faisait se poser autant de question? Il a bien changé, le plus grand des démons! Si les autres savaient… Bill descendrait bien bas dans leurs estimes.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions et de débat interne, il se décida.

Il savait qu’il lui manquait un morceau du puzzle, et ce morceau, facteur, c’était le sentiment qu’il éprouvait en sa présence. Il fallait qu’il saisisse puis résolve cette situation qui pourrait lui être préjudiciable à l’avenir. C’est dit, c’est fait : il allait endurer ce deal, et utiliser ces deux semaines à son avantage.

C'était, en tout honnêteté, un pari risqué. Si ses paires réalisaient son absence chaque nuit, c'était l'invasion de son Mindscape qui serait prévue et exécuté. Pire: s'ils apprenaient qu'il appréciait ne serait-ce que partiellement la présence d'un humain, ce serait une coalition des plus puissants qui viendraient le chercher pour le torturer et le tuer.

_ Ils ne l'apprendront pas. Sinon, et bien qu'ils viennent!  _  sourit Bill.

Confient le démon s’avança vers l’humain et lui tendit la main entourée de flammes bleue, prononçant les mots tant attendus: “Marché conclu!”

Lorenzo, bien qu’encore fébrile, ouvra grand les yeux. Il hésita à toucher les flammes, par peur de se brûler. Cependant il réalisa qu’elles dégageaient une fraîcheur plutôt agréable lorsqu’il l’y plongea.

“Marché conclu.” confirma l’humain.

Sur ses mots, la flamme grossit de taille, englobant son avant-bras. Lorenzo cligna des yeux et lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il aperçut le plafond de sa chambre. 


	6. Réalisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'amour, de la haine et de l'amitié... ou pas?

Lorenzo avait mal au cou. Il avait l’impression que quelqu’un s’était amusé à lui tordre pendant son sommeil.

C’était un réveil dur, très dur.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu’il était 15h. Pour s’être couché à 1h du matin, ça lui faisait… 14h de sommeil?! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir extrêmement mal dormi alors qu’il n’avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis au moins deux semaines? Ses paupières lourdes, si lourdes, menaçaient de le renvoyer se reposer…

“Bien dormi?”

“AAAHHH!!” Il fit valdinguer son doudou dans les airs, avant de le ramasser. L’hôte avait complètement oublié son invité. Axel se trouvait juste à côté de lui, sur son lit, et avant de bondir en arrière, il avait un livre entre les mains et ses lunettes. Il était même habillé. Il devait être debout depuis le petit matin: c’était un lève-tôt.

“Désolé mec. Tu m’as foutu une de ses frousses!” La main sur le cœur et encore un peu fébrile, Lorenzo devait cependant remercier Axel. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, maintenant.

“On est en 2019, s’il te plaît. Retourne en 1990 pour balancer tes vieilles expressions. Et puis c’est toi qui m’a invité dans ton lit, j’y peux rien si tu peux pas dormir seul!” Axel pris un air faussement vexé.

“Arrête, j’avais pitié de toi, c’est tout...” En vrai, il ne voulait pas qu’Axel se défonce le dos sur le canapé, point barre. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il voulait de la compagnie, au contraire, dormir avec lui était bizarre. Axel recherchait toujours de la chaleur dans son sommeil et finissait par l’étouffer sous son étreinte. Heureusement, il ne s’était pas retrouvé dans ses bras moites ce matin. Ça lui évitera une douche.

“Bon, petit déj?” Lorenzo posa Teddy sur le lit et s’étira de tout son long avant de se lever.

“C’est l’après-midi, tu sais?” Axel le suivit.

“Rien à foouutre!” cria-t-il avec les deux mains autour de la bouche tel un porte-voix.

Avant de s’installer à table avec tout ce qu’il fallait, Lorenzo s'aperçut qu’Axel avait de grosses, grosses cernes.

“Ça va toi? T’as l’air de pas avoir dormi de la nuit. ”

“Oh, ça…” dit-il en touchant ses cernes. “Oui, j’étais inquiet pour les révisions, donc j’ai continué cette nuit. Rien de grave. Sinon, t’as du jus d’orange?” Axel se précipita vers le frigo, dos à Lorenzo.

Peut-être que le comportement d’Axel avait changé pendant son séjour à l’étranger, mais le Axel que Lorenzo connaissait n’était pas de ce genre là. Jamais il ne s’inquiétait outre mesure pour un simple examen. Un examen de fac d’été, qui plus est. Sans compter que sa manière de détourner la conversation était étrange… Mais si Axel ne voulait pas en parler, il n’allait pas le forcer. Son rôle d’ami et de confident ne saurait prôner sur sa volonté. Pourtant, voir son meilleur ami préoccupé le laissait affligé.

“Axel, juste pour que tu saches, je suis là si tu veux parler. T’as toujours été là pour moi, et je suis prêt à être là pour toi, quand tu veux, où tu veux...” Lorenzo fit une pause. Il se racla la gorge “... même si ça sonne dégueulasse dit comme ça. Aussi, le jus d’orange est tout au fond à droite, caché derrière la soupe.” sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante, mais sa gêne palpitante recouvrait les intentions avenantes.

Lorenzo avait déjà le nécessaire et, une fois installé, attendit son ami. Celui-ci le rejoignit, murmurant un “merci” doublé d’un léger sourire triste. _Si seulement Lorenzo savait,_ pensait-il, _il n’aurait aucune pitié pour moi._

La journée qui suivit n’était pas vraiment différente de celle de la veille, à part qu’Alex était avec lui dès le réveil. C’était mardi, et le seul cours se trouvait être un cours magistral en soirée. Le temps qu’il se préparent et travaillent un chouilla, l’heure de partir se présenta.

Le cours lui fit ressentir l’ennui dont il avait si peur la nuit.

Cela lui donnait envie de retourner dans son rêve, avec Bill. Au moins, là-bas, les choses devenaient intéressantes… Non, Bill était intéressant. Il semblait si puissant, et pourtant si frêle. Si mystérieux, et pourtant si lisible. Si haineux, et pourtant tactile. Si seulement détruire le monde n’était pas dans ses préoccupations…

Lorsque son cours se terminait, Lorenzo et Axel décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux, tous deux trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que dormir. De même, Axel avait l’anniversaire de sa tante le lendemain, donc pas de soirée ensemble. Cependant, ils choisirent de se retrouver après-demain soir pour se regarder le nouveau film de Spielberg, au cinéma. Axel ayant un cinéma juste à côté de chez lui, à 100 mètres, ils surent qu’ils dormiraient chez lui. Et bien que Lorenzo n’y fit pas plus attention que ça, Axel, lui, était aux anges. Il allait avoir un rendez-vous am… non, voir un film avec son ange… non, son ami.

Ses pensées étaient en vracs.

 

 

Bill inspira un grand coup.

De retour dans le MindScape, avant même qu’il ne puisse réfléchir sur ses actes, il aperçut un visiteur indésirable. Une forme humaine se tendait fièrement dans un couloir, et le démon reconnu son odeur. Une senteur âcre, un mélange de soufre et de cendre. Habillé d’un costume 3 pièces noir, une marque distinctive sous le talon, un démon qui aimait sa forme bipède plus que n’importe quelle autre: Tad. Tad Strange, son “cousin”.

S’il y avait bien une personne devant laquelle Bill ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, c’était lui. Il savait que Tad saisirait n’importe quelle opportunité pour le détruire. Il était jaloux de la puissance que Bill avait réussi à acquérir au point de devenir presque invincible, mais aussi de sa notoriété au sein de la communauté. Et oui, si Bill avait réussi quelque chose en se privant de tout, à coup d’efforts et de sorts, c’était bien cette réputation inspirant la mort.

“Haha! Tiens, tiens… Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes dans mon domaine? Une petite envie de mourir dans d’atroces souffrances?” Bill souriait fort – trop fort pour que ce soit honnête. Il espérait trouver rapidement une raison de le faire éjecter et torturer.

“Ne t’en fais pas, je me promenais juste dans les différents MindScapes, espérant trouver quelque chose d’intéressant.” Tad arbora un sourire machiavélique. “Et j’ai justement trouvé intéressant le fait que tu ne sois pas là. Besoin de prendre l’air?” il le regardait comme s’il était un insecte qu’il allait écrasé. Bill flotta droit vers lui sans expression visible.

“Oh, mon cher Tad! Je te manquais à ce point là? Merci d’être passé, mais j’ai des humains à traumatiser. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser.” Bill passa son chemin sans s’arrêter un seul instant devant Tad, ou même le regarder. Si Tad avait le don de d’énerver Bill par son mépris, Bill avait le don de d’enrager Tad par sa remarquable indifférence.

Les yeux rouge, giclés de sang du démon humanoïde fixaient le triangle d’un regard meurtrier. Il était entré dans le MindScape de Bill, et il aurait pu tout détruire en son absence! Certes, il ne l’avait pas fait par peur de son courroux, mais il espérait au moins le déstabiliser par sa présence. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû rester si sage…

“Bill. Un conseil, tu ferais mieux de mettre une barrière en ton absence. Je dis ça pour toi.” la sévérité de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ses véritables intentions. Maintenant dos à son cousin, il commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, dans l’attente de finir sur ses mots.

Bill se retourna, l’air blasé. Pourtant, sous cette façade presque inanimée se cachait en réalité une colère prête à exploser.

Hormis les moments présents dans le rêve, il savait tout ce que Tad faisait. Où. Quand. Pourquoi. De quelle manière. Il le gardait à l’œil, sachant la profonde rancœur emplissant son cœur. Alors que dans le rêve, Bill était vulnérable: c’était un fait. Cependant, mettre des barrières toutes les nuits éveilleraient les soupçons de tous les démons aux alentours. Non, c’était hors de question. Il préférait faire croire qu’il partait à la chasse à l’humain, laissant alors penser qu’il pourrait être de retour à n’importe quel moment. Un avantage non-négligeable, non? Non. Pas si Tad venait chaque nuit vérifier sa présence. Pas s’il s’apprêtait à répandre la rumeur de ses absences.

“Ooooh! Qu’il est adorable! Il fait des menaces!” Bill prit le ton le plus condescendant possible, et Tad ne put s’empêcher de se retourner pour le fixer d’un air mauvais. “C’est mignon, tu sais. Mais je n’ai pas besoin qu’un incompétent de ton genre vienne me donner des leçons. Après, si tu veux faire un coup d’état en mon absence, vas-y!” Bill levait grand ses bras en guise d’invitation. L’expression colérique de Tad se transforma en incompréhension.

“Mais après, quand je rentrerai…” Bill baissa lentement les bras. Et, en une fraction de seconde, laissa sa rage prendre le dessus. La couleur de sa peau, mais aussi la forme de son être se métamorphosa. Coupé en trois à parts égales à l’horizontale, des langues sortaient de ses fentes récemment créées. Le nombre de ses bras décupla, et sa pigmentation rouge ne fit qu’ajouter à l’horreur de Bill, enragé.

L’incompréhension de Tad qui se changea si vite en frayeur qu’il tenta de se téléporter. Malheureusement, sous cette forme, Bill le dépassait largement en vitesse. Sa téléportation n’eut aucun effet, une main monstrueuse l’agrippant si vivement qu’il n’eut le temps de disparaître complètement.

Désormais, il était pris au piège dans une main du démon entièrement rouge sang. Son joaillier l’approcha de son œil, tout en faisant attention à être hors de distance de frappe.

“... **il ne faudra pas avoir peur de ton** **châtiment**!” crie-t-il d’une voix distordue en faisant apparaître différentes flammes, dont un cercle les entourant et six autres léchant les pieds humanoïdes, points fragiles du démon bipède.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu’aucun ne disent un seul mot. Bill lassait sa colère s’échapper peu à peu, admirant la beauté de la grimace douloureuse de Tad, tandis que son hôte tentait en vain de contenir des hurlements grinçants.

Bien évidemment, cela ne fit qu’ajouter au plaisir du démon triangulaire. Le cerveau de Tad, rabougrit par ses nerfs en feu, cherchaient sans doute un moyen de le terrasser. _Que c’est mignon!_ sourit Bill, sachant évidemment que la douleur dans un corps humain, même créé d'énergie, était incomparablement plus forte que celle dans celui d’un démon.

Au bout d’une petite demi-heure, Tad accepta de se laisser crier. La moitié de son corps se trouvait calcinée. Retenant sa joie, Bill se contentait de le fixer, affolant Tad. Sa douleur insupportable semblait ne pas combler son tortionnaire.

“Bill! Je t’en prie! Stop!” se mit-il à pleurer.

Une fois.

“B-Bill! Je t’en- Ah ! Supplie!”

Deux fois.

“Aa- Non! Arrête! Je ferais n’imp-”

Trois fois.

C’est seulement à ce moment que le monstre accepta de le relâcher, énervé par ses gémissements. Ce n’était plus amusant. Le triangle claqua des doigts avec une des mains dans son dos, et redevint lui-même aussi vite qu’il s’était rendu monstrueux.

“Hahahaha! Ça fait des menaces, mais ça sait pas se battre! Les intentions, ça fait pas tout, tu sais? Allez, déguerpis avant que j’ai envie de me refaire un barbecue!” Le triangle à nouveau jaune ne lui accorda pas une seconde de plus de son temps, et disparut.

Étalé par terre, le bas du corps évaporé par les flammes ardentes du pire des démons de sa dimension, Tad continuait à pleurer. Il allait mettre un temps fou à se régénérer. La faiblesse physique de Bill, c’était son œil. La faiblesse physique de Tad, c’était ses talons. Quelque soit la forme physique choisie, celles-ci ne changeaient pas. Et on ne choisissait pas non plus…

Tout ce qu’il venait de se passer lui rappelait pourquoi il jalousait Bill. Pourquoi il détestait Bill. Pourquoi il était “resté si sage”. Pourtant, allongé, torturé, vaincu, sa haine ardante fit vibrer son être entier. Une fois sur pieds, exterminera Bill. Une fois sur pied, il lui fera regretter. Une fois sur pieds… qu’importe la terreur qu’il lui inspire, il s’arrangera pour le faire plier.

Bill n’avait même pas essayé de se maîtriser. D’ordinaire, il aurait juste laissé couler en balançant une vanne cinglante avant son départ. Mais putain, c’était BON de se laisser aller! Il sourit sincèrement, heureux d’avoir libéré de sa magie démoniaque trop longtemps enfermée.

Bon, en revanche, il allait devoir resserrer sa surveillance sur Tad. Sa présence en soi était une menace. Valait mieux être prudent. A partir de maintenant, il allait retracer les déplacements de son “cousin” en revenant, vérifiant chacun de ses faits et gestes pendant son absence. Pour arriver à ses fins, il devra vérifier la trace magique laissée par Tad. Chaque démon en avait une. C’est une manière de faire sentir qui avait conquis quel territoire, et c’est d’ailleurs grâce à cette même trace que personne n’essayait de s’approcher du domaine de Bill. Plus la trace était visible, plus le démon était faible et vulnérable. C’est pourquoi personne ne s’approche lorsqu’une légère trace magique traîne dans les airs. C’est pourquoi Bill n’avait pas peur de laisser son domaine sans surveillance. Une seule particule magique de son passage et pouf! Plus personne pour l’affronter.

Malgré le fait que Tad ne soit pas à son niveau, il était craint et respecté. Bill savait donc que le tracer prendrait énormément de temps. Mais c’était une tête brûlée, et s’il tentait quoi que ce soit… oui, ça valait le coup. Il fallait qu’il commence dès maintenant.

 

 

Lorenzo et Bill étaient tranquillement installés sur le banc.

Bill avait fait apparaître à manger et à boire, en guise d’amitié, disait-il. Ça sonnait faux, même aux oreilles de Bill lui-même.

“C’est bizarre, je me sens ni vide, ni rempli” Lorenzo lécha lentement ses lèvres puis repris une bouchée d’un Donburi qu’il adorait.

“C’est normal, le chieur. C’est ton esprit. Tu n’as pas d’estomac, ici.” Bill observait le jeune homme. Il semblait heureux des plats que Bill avait disposé avec soin. Il faut dire que le démon avait fait pas mal de recherches sur « comment satisfaire un humain ». Il le fallait. Il n’y comprenait rien, mais il le fallait.

Hier, après avoir tracé le trajet de Tad -qui n’avait rien donné-, il avait tourné en rond la plupart de la journée, réfléchissant à ses émotions. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu’il fallait qu’il développe ses émotions pour mieux les comprendre ensuite. C’était un pari risqué, mais la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la raison.

“Ça veut dire que tu peux manger et boire tant que tu veux. Ton cerveau se chargera d'interpréter les goûts.”

Lorenzo se tourna vers Bill, le fixant de ses yeux affectueux. “Mais c’est génial! Merci Bill!”

Si Bill avait un cœur, celui-ci avait bondit hors de son corps. C’était la première fois qu’il utilisait son prénom. Il aimait ce baume au cœur, et pris le temps de l’apprécier, fermant son œil… pour le rouvrir ensuite. Etrangement, il voulait toujours Lorenzo dans son champ de vision. Il n’en connaissait pas la raison, mais il aimait observer Lorenzo. Chacun de ses gestes, sans aucune exception, lui semblait… magnifique? Élégant? Y-avait-il seulement un terme assez fort pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait?

Le démon fut heureux de voir que Lorenzo ne se privait pas: du Cha Gio aux recettes aux coca en passant par le donburi, avec des boissons de tous pays, l’humain ne faisait que ça depuis tout à l’heure: manger et boire! Lorenzo avait aussi cette manie de se lécher les lèvres avant de prendre une bouchée, un petit détail qu'il trouvait amusant.

Bill, lui, ne se contentait que d’un cocktail.

“J’y penses, mais tu ne manges pas, dorito?”

_Le retour du surnom…_ soupira-t-il.

“Non. Je n’ai pas développé les mêmes mécanismes de survie qu’un être humain au cour de son évolution, et donc je n’ai pas les mêmes goûts pour les aliments. En revanche, j’aime les alcools raffinés!” Bill en repris une gorgée.

Lorenzo voulait dire “si tu passes sur terre, je t’inviterais dans un bon bar!”, mais avec la domination du monde, tout ça… il abandonna.

“Tu sais, si tu domines mon monde et éradique l’espèce humaines, tu n’auras jamais l’occasion de goûter du vrai alcool de qualité!” Lorenzo lui fit un clin d’œil. N’importe quoi serait bon pour plaider la cause de l’humanité.

“Haha! Qui te dit que je ne vais pas juste conserver les êtres humains et les terres qu’il faut?” Bill était étrangement heureux de voir l’humain toujours aussi insolent.

“Pas faux.” Lorenzo pris un air pensif, ses doigts s’enroulant autour de son menton comme s’il avait une barbe. “Mais est-ce que l'alcool restera d’aussi bonne qualité?”

“Pourquoi pas? Ça reste de l’alcool, et je pourrais moi-même accélérer le temps pour me faire du grand cru!” Bill finit son verre, et le posa doucement sur une table basse…

_Ah, pas de table basse_.

Le démon claqua des doigts.

_Et bien voilà, c’est mieux!_ pensa-t-il en posant son verre.

“Ben les hommes ont besoin de travailler un minimum dans le confort pour faire les plus belles choses. Et je suis persuadée que quoique tu fasses, un grand cru fait par obligation n’arrivera jamais à égaler un qui sera fait avec patience et amour. Mais bon, c’est que mon avis… Attends, accélérer le temps?!” faillit-il s’étouffer avec du riz.

“Oula, attention! Tu vas pas nous refaire comme la dernière fois, hein?” Bill s’éleva dans les airs et se plaça derrière Lorenzo, mettant le plat de sa main gauche sur son épaule, et celle de droite sur son dos. Il bougeait cette dernière de haut en bas dans un geste réconfortant. Il faisait ça juste pour s’assurer que l’humain ne mourrait pas. Avec la cage qui resterait en place pendant quelques années sans personne dedans pour le divertir… non merci. Oui, il ne faisait ça que pour ne pas qu’il meurt. Absolument pas parce qu’il était inquiet. Absolument pas…

“Non, ça ira. Je suis juste… très étonné! Comment c’est possible que tu changes le cours du temps?” Lorenzo se tourna vers Bill. Le dit-démon ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que la tête de l’humain n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son œil. Le démon sentit le contour de son œil rougir (ou plutôt rosir?).

“Eh bien.. je…” Bill dû détourner le regard pour pouvoir répondre. “je suis tout puissant? Je n’arrête pas de te le dire, mais tu n’as pas l’air de vouloir l’entendre.” En vrai, le démon n’avait pas encore ce pouvoir, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

“C’est dingue…” souffle l’humain.

“D’ailleurs, je pourrais aussi tout simplement faire apparaître n'importe quel alcool à partir de mes souvenirs. Comme maintenant. Haha!” le petit rire gêné résonnait fort dans les oreilles proches de Lorenzo. L’humain était étonné, et amusé. Cet adorable dorito qui n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux pouvait modifier le temps. C’était si… irréel.

“D’ailleurs, je viens de penser à un truc con…” débuta Lorenzo.

“Vu comment tu es intelligent pour une sous-race, ça m’étonnerait. Mais vas-y quand même.” Bill se sentait gêné d’avoir fait un tel compliment. Jamais, de sa vie entière, il n’avait complimenté quelqu’un aussi sincèrement. Il n’osa même pas observer la réaction de Lorenzo, qui de son côté, ne savait pas comment prendre la remarque.

“D’accord… donc, je me disais, tu m’avais parlé d’un film protecteur, c’est ça?” dit-il en tentant d’attirer le regard de Bill, qui ne daignait pas satisfaire cette envie.

“Un film protecteur d’agression pour être plus précis. Pourquoi, ça t’intéresse?” le démon se pensait le sujet inintéressant au possible, mais si Lorenzo voulait à tout prix l’aborder… Et puis, il ne l’avait pas remercié pour son compliment. Peut-être que l’humain était trop gêné?

“Parce que j’ai eu mal quand on s’est enlacés, tu te souviens? J’ai ressenti de la douleur à ce moment-là, mais pas quand tu m’as mis un coup de poing. Bizarre, non?” Le corps de Bill se tendit à la mention de cette scène. La couleur rosie entourant son œil s’étend sur toute la partie supérieure de son corps. Le souvenir rendait Bill… toute chose. L’œil brillant d’une fièvre inconnue, le démon restait les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire de son corps. La même chose se produisait dans le MindScape: en pensant à l’humain, son corps réclamait quelque chose, et Bill n’était pas sûr de comprendre quoi. En revanche, il savait quoi répondre.

“C’est parce que c’était involontaire.” Les doigts de Bill se crispèrent légèrement sur l’humain.

“Pardon?”

“Tu m’as bien entendu. Tant que la douleur infligée n’est pas volontaire ou réfléchie, je pourrais te faire mal ou te toucher, comme tout le monde.” Bill ferma son œil avant d’ajouter “la preuve, je te touche en ce moment.”

“Ah, c’est vrai. Je peux aussi?” Lorenzo posa sa main sur celle de Bill qui se trouvait sur son épaule et la caressa doucement. Bill tourna enfin toute son attention sur lui, ce qui était le but. Lorenzo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait avoir toute l’attention de Bill, et détestait quand il tentait de l’éviter.

“T’as raison. C’est comme la dernière fois, pas de film de protection.” Le pouce de Lorenzo caressait la main du démon, allant de droite à gauche, doucement, délicatement…

Le regard tendre de Lorenzo se plongea dans celui de Bill, accablé par la fièvre qui l’envahissait.

“Ça te gêne pas?”

“Heu… je… heu…”

L’œil de Bill se transforma en une spirale alors que tout son corps pris une teinte rose. Il se sentait fondre de l’intérieur, tendu à l’extérieur, et entre les deux, un mélange de frustration et d’incompréhension. Il n’arrivait à penser à rien à par la sensation que Lorenzo lui offrait.

Lorenzo appréciait le spectacle. Il en était maintenant convaincu: le démon mourrait d’envie d’avoir de l’attention. Et dès que celle-ci lui était offerte, il était paniqué car il n’avait pas l’habitude. C’était tellement mignon que Lorenzo ne put s’abstenir d’aller plus loin.

D’un geste délicat, il prit la main du démon complètement dans la sienne, et l’amena à sa bouche...

Bill vit sa main se faire doucement prendre et apportée vers les lèvres de Lorenzo. Il observait la scène comme au ralenti.

Puis les lèvres de Lorenzo posèrent un tendre baisé sur sa main.

“Aah…” Bill ne put retenir son gémissement.

Le démon n’avait jamais été embrassé, que ce soit sur la main ou ailleurs, et les lèvres de Lorenzo étaient si tendres qu’il en perdait la raison. Il voulait que Lorenzo l’embrasse partout. Pas que sur la main. Et pourtant, la tension était si insoutenable qu’il attendait impatiemment qu’elles s’écartent… pourquoi ne s’en allaient-elles donc pas?!

“Lo-Lorenzo…” geint le démon, accablé d’émotions.

Enfin, alors que le démon ne puit plus respirer, Lorenzo éloigna ses lèvres et sa main.

“Pourquoi tu fais ça?” marmonna Bill, essoufflé. Lorenzo le scruta ardemment. “Parce que j’en avais envie!” un grand sourire paraissait sur son visage, qui fit brûler le cœur de l’être cosmique.

Si Bill pouvait déglutir, il le ferait.

“Eh bien… C’était…”

_C’était génial!_

“...pas une trop mauvaise expérience…”

_J’en veux plus!_

“... mais ne le refait pas trop souvent, d’accord?”

_Enlace-moi! Embrasse-moi! Ne regarde que moi!_

Le démon mis ses mains sur ses hanches, comme s’il le réprimandait. Il n’avait aucune force de persuasion avec ses différentes teintes de rose.

Lorenzo rigola à la vue de Bill, vacillant entre “j’aime beaucoup” et “je veux rester fier”.

“Pas de soucis, dorito. Tout ce que tu veux!” Même s’il mourrait d’envie de l’enlacer, là, tout de suite. Bill était juste trop mignon pour son bien.

L’instant d’après, Bill prétexta aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. L’humain ignorait que Bill connaissait déjà le contenu de tous. Le démon en profita alors pour reprendre ses esprits, et comprendre ses propres pensées avec recul.

Il voulait plus. Il voulait se faire enlacer, embrasser, et ça ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose à laquelle Bill n’était définitivement pas préparé. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pourtant, ça collait avec son comportement. Il s’était laissé hypnotiser par ses beaux yeux, s’était révélé sous son touché et avait admiré sa force mentale tout en la haïssant… et haine et _un autre mot_ sont beaucoup plus proches qu’on ne le pense, n’est-ce pas?

Se souvenant du dernier livre prit par Lorenzo, il tira un livre sur la linguistique. Il espérait attirer son attention avec…

Bill revint vers Lorenzo sans oser s’avouer le mot qui qualifiait les sentiments tumultueux dont il était sous l’emprise.

Le reste du rêve passa paisiblement. Bill et Lorenzo se firent des blagues, débâtirent. Leurs complicités semblaient s’approfondir d’heure en heure. Bill rougit à chaque fois que Lorenzo s'approchait un peu trop. Des fois, il se demandait si c’était fait exprès, ou si l’humain était naturellement tactile.

Riant de bon cœur, il se surprit à souhaiter ne plus revenir à la réalité.


	7. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'affection. Du danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ce chapitre, je ne relis plus par trois fois les écris de cette histoire. Pour en résumer les raisons: études difficiles, problèmes de santé, famille et besoin de me détendre en écrivant de nouvelles histoires. Ça durera jusqu'en juillet, normalement. On verra après >_<

Lorenzo était heureux, souriant. Bien plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été dans la vie réelle.

Cela faisait 5 jours maintenant que les deux êtres se réunissaient chaque nuit, et chaque nuit, ils se révélèrent un peu plus à l’autre. Entre les débats animés (sur la torture et sur Dieu, en partie) et sarcasmes, Bill lui avait parlé du fonctionnement de sa race, notamment. D’ailleurs, la manière dont les bébés sont créés est particulièrement étonnante.

Peu à peu, l’humain s’apercevait du monde cruel auquel le démon avait dû faire face. Tortures. Cruauté. Aliénation. Violence. Méfiance. Solitude. Mort. Voilà une journée typique d’un démon lambda. Lorenzo faillit tourner de l’œil de nombreuses fois, les violences physiques et morales le touchant particulièrement. Bill semblait insensible ces sujets, traitant l’humain de “fragile” à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, le démon faisait aussi attention à sa santé, étant étonnamment attentif à chacune des réactions de l’humain et adaptant son propos à celles-ci. Ceci fit se poser nombres d’interrogations à Lorenzo et notamment: s’il avait vécu dans un environnement plus clément, Bill aurait-il été une bonne âme?

L’humain aux sentiments contradictoires n’avait de cesse de se questionner à ce sujet, tentant de saisir à son niveau les notions du bon et du mauvais et de réajuster son curseur de moralité suivant ses découvertes. De son expérience, Bill ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais. Il faut dire que jusqu’ici, l’humain ne lui avait pas parlé que de futilités telles que ses études ou ses amis français. Non. Il s’était confié sur des sujets graves.

Le tout était venu au fil d’une conversation inintéressante pour les deux parties, dérivant petit à petit sur son père français décédé et du manque présent à chaque instant. De la manière dont sa mère, devenue célibataire, commença à tomber en dépression et à négliger son propre fils. Son unique fils. Le nounours qu’il ne quittait jamais, Teddy, était d’ailleurs un cadeau envoyé par la poste à son intention le jour de son anniversaire. C’est aussi le jour où son père, soldat, mourut violemment d’une balle dans la tête.

Bill l’avait écouté sans broncher, tapant légèrement sur son épaule comme pour le soulager. Il n’avait pas ri, mais l’avait écouté attentivement, ni ne blaguant, ni ne riant, ni le conseillant. C’était étrange. Lorenzo avait dépassé le traumatisme en grande partie et n’avait pas nécessairement de soutien - mais bordel ce qu’en parler lui avait fait du bien. Le démon l’avait traité avec respect et donc mieux que la plupart de ses dits amis - et jamais il n’aurait pensé trouver un tel appui chez lui.

Quand il était avec Bill, il avait l’impression d’être avec un Axel, mais plus sincère, moins déconneur. Et même s’il adorait rire, faire et entendre des blagues, ça faisait aussi du bien de juste être soi-même et de ne pas jouer un  _ rôle _ . Le rôle de l’étudiant « génie » à la fac, le rôle du meilleur ami drôle avec Axel, le rôle du fils parfait avec sa mère, le rôle du parisien froid dans le métro… Ici, il était juste lui, sans artifice. Et ça faisait du bien. Mais ceci n’aurait pas pu se faire sans une bonne compagnie.

Bill était joyeux. Il buvait énormément de cocktail. Sa capacité à ne jamais se saouler était admirée. Il aimait avoir toute l’attention de Lorenzo et l’obtenait sans problème désormais. Peu à peu, certains blocages sautaient et il s’exprimait presque aussi sincèrement qu’il le souhaitait.  _ Presque _ , car il gardait une  _ certaine _ fierté. D’ailleurs, Lorenzo lui posait nombres d’interrogations à son sujet, ce à quoi Bill répondait sans hésiter. Aujourd’hui, il s’agissait de ses pouvoirs et Bill lui avait expliqué comment ceux-ci fonctionnaient.

“Mais du coup, tu vois tout? Genre, tout, tout, tout? J’ai pas spécialement envie de savoir que tu peux me voir lors de ma toilette intime, perso!” Lorenzo rigolait, mais ne cachait pas une certaine gêne.

“Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Toi, je ne peux pas te voir. Je pense que ta cage à souhait et ton film protecteur aspirent la magie de ce qui t’entourent. Et vu que t’observer, ça demande une certaine magie...” Bill repris un cocktail.

“Attends, ça veut dire que t’as déjà essayé?” Lorenzo mis sa main devant sa bouche, et pris un regard de jeune fille innocente, “Per-vert! <3”

Bill recracha le contenu de son verre, non sans rougir honteusement. L’expression aguicheuse de Lorenzo réveilla son cœur endormi.

“Non! Non! C’était quand on se prenait la tête! Je voulais avoir des infos pour te faire plier. Après, ça n’a pas marché, et tant mieux! Et puis tu devrais toujours penser que quelqu’un t’observe, ça évite des situations gênantes!” Bill se remplit un autre verre, en espérant que la conversation dériverait sur autre chose.

““et tant mieux”?, je suis heureux que tu penses ça.” Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Bill, qui lui lança le dit verre en plein visage.

“AAH ! Salaud !” Lorenzo éclata de rire tout en tentant de s’essuyer le visage avec ses vêtements. Décidément, Bill ne comprenait pas ce jeune homme. Il devrait s’énerver, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se posait cette question. L’humain semblait contrôler sa colère aussi bien que sa peur, c’est-à-dire trop bien pour sa race.

“Hahahaha ! Essaie pas trop de me tourmenter, le chieur ! Tu es né des milliards d’années trop tôt !” ricanait le démon en faisant apparaître malgré tout une serviette devant Lorenzo.

“Merci, dorito.” Il s’essuya à la va-vite et la jeta au sol. “D’ailleurs, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t’imagines constamment observé ?”

“Oui, tout à fait.” répondit-il sans hésiter, se choquant tout seul. C’était un élément personnel de sa vie, non ? Pourtant, se dévoiler ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

_ Danger _ , lui crirent ses instincts.

Ce n’étaient plus des sentiments abstraits pouvant être refoulés. Pas s’il se liait trop à l’humain.

_ Si tu continues, tu ne pourras plus te détacher… et ton destin sera lié au sien _ , lui rappela sa conscience.

“Pourquoi? Ça te pèse pas, à la longue?” le regard compatissant de l’humain fit perdre au démon son fil de pensée. A ce niveau, il aurait préféré y déceler de la pitié ou de l’amusement… n’importe quoi afin de pouvoir s’énerver.

“Et bien… Comme tu le sais, dans le monde dans lequel je vis, seul les plus forts survivent.” débuta-t-il, résolu. “Alors il faut être puissant en toutes circonstances. Est-ce que c’est dur, est-ce que ça nous “pèse”, comme tu dis? C’est le cadet de nos soucis. J’ai décidé d’être puissant, et je me suis érigé en haut de la pyramide grâce au fait de ne jamais avoir flanché. Et je regrette pas.” Bill fit une pause, et regarda Lorenzo comme s’il attendait une réaction particulière. Vu l’incompréhension visible sur son visage, il ajouta “tu comprends, la pyramide? Parce que je suis une…”

“Haha, ouais, j’ai compris.” Lorenzo était préoccupé et pas d’humeur à blaguer. Bill avait tendance à blaguer lorsqu’il touchait à un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Au moins, c'était un moyen implacable de savoir quand le démon s'ouvrait à lui, mais d'un autre côté, ça l’empêchait parfois de s'approcher des véritables sentiments de Bill. “Je trouve ce que tu dis vachement intéressant. Je veux dire, tu t’es jamais lâché, et ça comprend t'être retenu de pleurer pendant des milliards d’années, c’est bien ça? Pas étonnant que tu aies fini par céder après un peu de temps seul à seul avec toi-même la dernière fois!” !” Lorenzo fit une pause et prit un regard sérieux qu’il planta dans celui du démon. “Promets-moi que tu ne penseras pas ça avec moi, au moins. Que tu te détendras, que tu seras pleinement… toi-même.” ajoute-t-il, inquiet.

Bill se sentit incendié de chaleur. Bien plus que par un simple touché, Lorenzo lui avait transpercé le cœur. Il s’attendait à être rit au nez, à une blague, à une petite réflexion, tout au plus. Mais là, Lorenzo lui prouvait que Bill comptait pour lui. Qu’il se souciait de lui. Que Lorenzo voulait son bonheur, à lui. Jamais il n’avait souhaité auparavant que quiconque ait cet intérêt pour lui, et pourtant… il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait plus s’en passer.

A ce moment précis, il décida de ranger sa conscience sous le tapis.

“D’accord. Mais uniquement si tu fais de même !” rétorqua le démon au souffle coupé, pointant Lorenzo d'un doigt accusateur en soutenant obstinément son regard.

L’humain sauta de joie.

“Bien sûr, Bill! Je suis plus que détendu avec toi!”

Bill baissa le bras. Il se délecta de ses paroles, et de la sensation de proximité qui s’en dégageaient avec celui qui prenait une place trop importante dans sa vie.

Aucun des deux ne savaient comment leur relation était passée de “je vais te tuer” à “confidents”. On pourrait même dire qu’ils s’en fichaient. Ce qui comptait aujourd’hui, c’était le moment présent, et la présence de l’autre.

Lorenzo observait Bill. Il avait une teinte rose fuchsia foncée autour de l’œil. Est-ce que c’était lui, ou est-ce que Bill changeait pour des teintes toujours plus foncées ?

Nan, ça devait être lui.

Lorenzo pris un dorito sur la table, et le mangea.

“Dit, dorito…” Il en prit un second et l’observa longuement, en silence.

“O-Oui ?”

“Si tu manges un dorito, on peut te considérer comme cannibale ou… ?”

“La ferme !” Bill le poussa en y mettant bien plus de force que prévu, mais film de protection oblige, Lorenzo n’eut aucune douleur. Le démon rigolait, et l’humain riait de sa propre bêtise.

Bill et lui finirent le rêve dans une atmosphère détendue.

 

 

Lorenzo se réveilla au son de son téléphone. 7h du matin. Réveil dur… ou pas? En effet, il se sentait bien plus reposé que d’ordinaire.

Se levant d’un bon pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il se leva dans la joie et la bonne humeur après avoir posé Teddy en décoration sur un oreiller. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se prépara en 30 minutes au lieu d’1 heure, joie guidant ses pas.

Voyant le temps lui restant, il décida de finaliser la conclusion de son rapport de stage avant de partir. C’était pour la rentrée prochaine, mais ce n’était pas si souvent que temps lui était si clément. Il s’installa confortablement, papiers et sources nécessaires sur la table ou à ses pieds. Pourtant son esprit enchanté n’arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Lorenzo était impatient de finir sa journée. Impatient de retrouver Bill, ce soir. Lorsque l’humain regardait au plus profond de son œil, il y voyait une grande gentillesse qui lui faisait se dire que Bill n’appartenait au monde démoniaque. Il aurait dû vivre en temps qu’humain, ou dans une société sans tuer ou être tué. Il aurait pu s’épanouir comme une chenille devient un sublime papillon. Bill s’était endurci par manque de choix, détruisait des vies non pas que pour survivre, mais aussi pour la reconnaissance de ses paires. Et comme ça marchait, il continuait. Et même s’il n’en disait rien, il voulait sortir de cette spirale infernale. Lorenzo le voyait, le  _ sentait _ .

Lorenzo finit par abandonner. Ses pensées ne convergeaient en aucun cas sur le papier. Elles tournaient toutes autour du triangle sarcastique et sadique, camouflant un petit cœur attentionné. L’humain n’arrivait pas à réaliser à quel point sa compagnie lui manquait en à peine une journée. Parfois, à 18h, il était déjà couché.

Et en journée…

A chaque souvenir de l’insupportable et pourtant si craquant démon fondant sous son toucher, un sourire béat apparaissait. Parfois, il se surprenait même à souhaiter que le démon fasse son apparition sur terre… Avant de se mettre une claque plus que réelle dans la figure, histoire de bien regretter son égoïsme monumental.  _ Il souhaite conquérir le monde, bordel! _

Il soupira en partant de chez lui.

Cette journée risquait d’être longue. Axel était devenu étrangement colérique et susceptible ces derniers temps. Il s’énervait sur Lorenzo pour un rien et jamais ne s’excusait. De grands silences prenaient désormais place entre chaque sujet de conversation anodin. Les rires avaient presque entièrement cessés. Cette compagnie censée lui être bénéfique commençait à le peser – et lui-même pesait ses mots.

Axel était un bon gars. Il le savait et s’en voulait quelque peu de trouver ennuyeux ce qui n’était sans doute qu’un moment émotionnellement chargé pour son meilleur ami. Lui qui l’avait accompagné, amusé, écouté, soutenu dès son arrivé en France. Une pointe d’obscurité semblait l’entourer par moment, ébranlant sa confiance malgré leurs expériences vécues, mais il savait qu’il pouvait – du moins grandement - compter sur son ami.

Sans sa présence, peut-être serait-il reparti aux Etats-Unis, dégoûté du pays de son père duquel il souhaitait se rapprocher. Sans son amitié, peut-être serait-il resté mais déprimé et isolé. Repenser à tous ces instants était la corde qui le raccrochait actuellement à leur amitié. En attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’ _ endurer _ . Axel refusait d’expliquer ce qui pouvait le tourmenter et donc la seule aide qu’il pourrait lui apporter.

C’était décidé : il supporterait jusqu’à ce que son ami ne se ressaisisse. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Ensuite, il lui parlera de cette part d’ombre qu’il semble déceler chez lui. S’il avait bien compris une chose grâce à Bill, c’est que la communication est clef.

Arrivant dans l’amphithéâtre, il réalisa que personne n’était encore arrivé. Il s’installa en oubliant Axel, attendant patiemment l’arrivé de ses camarades avec seulement Bill dans ses pensées.

Son ami finit par arriver en retard, de grosses cernes sous les yeux et un regard assassin.

Axel était malheureux.

Assis en cours à côté de Lorenzo, il repensa à la soirée d'il y a quatre jours.

Oui. Il y a deux jours, Lorenzo et lui s’étaient retrouvés après les cours se voir le nouveau Spielberg, Ready Player One. Axel s'était fait beau pour l'occasion, et avait même apporté quelques cadeaux: c'était le moment de séduire son crush de toujours, de lui montrer qu'il serait heureux avec un petit-ami comme lui. Il avait beau savoir, loin, loin dans son esprit que Lorenzo avait statistiquement peu de chance d'être bi ou gay, mais il allait devoir le faire tomber dans ses bras. Ce sentiment était devenu bien trop insoutenable, tenant son corps éveillé la nuit et déconcentrant son esprit le jour. Axel se demandait parfois même s'il ne perdait pas la raison…

Non, il allait très bien.

C'était normal d'observer l'amour de sa vie dès que possible.

C'était normal de connaître tout de lui, jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements préférés.

C'était normal de se renseigner sur tous ceux de la classe pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'essaie de s'approcher de lui.

C'était normal d'envoyer une lettre de menace lorsque l'un d'entre eux osait malgré tout.

Non, il allait très bien. Il allait très, très bien même! Mais il irait tellement mieux si Lorenzo l'aimait en retour.

Il irait tellement mieux si Lorenzo l’enveloppait de ses bras, le touchait comme il l'imaginait chaque nuit. Il irait tellement mieux si Lorenzo n'avait pas constamment la tête ailleurs, même en la présence d'Axel, même pendant un  _ film _ au  _ cinéma _ , même en  _ dormant _ dans  _ son  _ lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Si Lorenzo cessait de rigoler dans le vide sans raison, les yeux doux comme s'il regardait la plus jolie des créatures! Il irait tellement mieux si la jalousie ne le rongeait pas de l'intérieur… Car Axel en était persuadé, non, savait: Lorenzo voyait quelqu'un.

Pourtant, Axel n'avait trouvé aucune preuve. Il passait toutes ses soirées avec Lorenzo, avait fouillé dans son téléphone, son ordinateur, ses cahiers et classeurs. Sans succès. Son tendre ange aurait-il rencontré cette autre personne les deux seuls soirs où il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner? Aurait-il OSÉ?!

Axel tapa du poing sur la table. Lorenzo le regarda bizarrement, voir… apeuré?

Oh non, qu'avait-il fait…? Il voyait souvent cette réaction ces derniers temps et pourtant, c'était bien la dernière des réactions qu'il souhaitait provoquer chez lui. Les autres pouvaient le craindre ou le vénérer, qu'ils aillent tous au diable!

Seul lui, oui, seul Lorenzo comptait.

Regardant l'amour de sa vie avec tendresse, il ne prononça que ces mots: “je vais dormir”.

Axel était un homme de parole. En moins de quelques minutes, la tête lourde, il s'endormit, bercé de fantasmes d'amour et de relations charnelles…

 

Bill nageait dans le bonheur.

Il était apparu dans le MindScape en plein milieu d’une phrase, racontant à Lorenzo comment Einstein avait été manipulé par son cousin, Tad, pour créer finalement l’arme nucléaire. Tad pensait que ça allait détruire le monde, sans penser que ça pouvait leurs servir d’arme de dissuasion. Quel idiot! D’ailleurs, pendant quelques secondes, il se demandait si le démon humanoïde était encore en train de pleurer dans un coin. Bah, il n’aura qu’à suivre sa trace magique pour vérifier!

Bizarrement, l’humain était intéressé par son monde. Dès qu’il abordait un sujet concernant sa famille ou même les démons en général, il ne tarissait pas de question et ses grands yeux ébènes s’illuminaient avec intérêt. En sa présence, Bill était littéralement dans un autre monde et le simple fait de savoir qu’il revenait à chaque fois au Mindscape, l’angoissait. Il voulait rester et être  _ aimé _ par cet humain… et réalisait que ça affectait la qualité de son travail.

En effet, quand Bill rentrait dans sa dimension, il n’avait plus le cœur à créer des cauchemars. Ses songes transparaissaient dans ses actions et ses cauchemars manquaient cruellement de panache et d’originalité. Son esprit était matériel et tangible, mais métaphysiquement ailleurs. Il donnerait tout pour rejoindre son humain dans son quotidien, s’amusant de ses réflexions stupides et de son humour incorrigiblement naze mais attachant, l’observant se lécher les lèvres avant de manger ou recroqueviller ses orteils lorsqu’un siège est trop grand, écoutant son rire mélodieux et ses pensées tumultueuses, parfois malheureuses ou seulement intéressantes.

“Bill!” cria le démon bipède se trouvant derrière le triangle. Évidemment, Bill l’avait ne s’était pas laissé surprendre. Il savait que Tad était présent depuis un temps. Il espérait juste qu’il finirait par disparaître sans demander son reste. Apparemment, non. Soupirant feignassement, il arbora son masque.

“Tiens, tiens… On dirait que tu n’en as pas assez eu la dernière fois? C’est l’heure pour un  **encore** !” hurle Bill en se transformant monstrueusement.

“D’accord, d’accord!” s’égosilla Tad, faussement terrorisé. “Je suis content de voir que les rumeurs sont fausses, c’est tout… Je m’en vais.”

Une fois retourné, Tad sourit. Il savait pertinemment que la curiosité de Bill était piquée à vif.

Le démon humanoïde marchait rapidement vers la sortie et était déjà prêt à se téléporter en cas de besoin, ne laissant d’autres choix à Bill que de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

“Attends!” ordonna-t-il en reprenant sa forme classique. Tad s’arrêta. “Quelle rumeur?” dit-il en s’ase rapprochant.

“Tu ne sais pas? Ne vois-tu donc pas tout?” le ton de Tad commençait à sévèrement l’irriter.

“Je vois surtout que tu as fait exprès de venir me narguer avec une information que je possède sans doute, mais dont tu apprécies t’attribuer les fleurs!” le regard de Bill pouvait tuer, littéralement, et Tad ne voulait pas franchir la ligne rouge. Pourtant, il allait devoir le faire. C’était quitte ou double.

Tad se racla la gorge. “Il paraîtrait que tu as un humain que tu apprécies tout particulièrement, ces derniers temps… un certain Lorenzo?”

“Quoi?!” Le démon triangulaire sentait son œil s'agrandir. Il sentait son masque se déchirer impitoyablement, sans contrôle. Comment Tad pouvait-il savoir? Il connaissait jusque son prénom. Ce n'était pas normal.  _ Rien _ de tout ça n’était normal. L'information avait dû être durement recherchée par un démon spécialisé dans la recherche d’humain ou de traces magiques. Pire encore, c’était une rumeur. Plusieurs démons seraient donc au courant? Une guerre allait se déclencher, et Bill en serait au centre. Il allait devoir économiser ses pouvoirs au maximum pour se défendre, pouvoirs qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser pour la conquérir l'autre dimension… mais qui dit que Tad disait la vérité?

Le dit-démon eut le souffle coupé. Bill ne réagissait au quart de tour que lorsque c’était personnel, ou extrêmement grave. Après s'être rétabli complètement et attendu que son cousin ne parte de son Mindscape, il avait passé toute la journée, à vitesse lumière, à suivre les infimes traces de magie laissées par Bill pour trouver un élément pouvant l’aider dans sa tâche. Au final, il avait même trouvé un point de pression. Ce Lorenzo. Tad s'en délectait. Il ne pouvait qu'interpréter les faits et gestes de son cousin, mais son départ coïncidant aux nuits de certains pays d’Europe, cet humain français possédant des résidus magiques de Bill sur lui, l'humeur étrangement joyeuse du démon triangulaire ainsi que sa réaction lui faisait penser à une “relation humain-démon”...  _ Beurk! Quelle horreur! L'hérésie à son point d'orgue! _ Mais grâce à ce nouveau point faible, Bill allait ramper à ses pieds.

Tad Strange allait être celui qui briserait la fierté de ce démon de haut rang. Un sourire machiavélique imprégna son visage. Un nouveau plan se construisait dans son esprit.

Au départ, il comptait appeler les démons “ultimes” pour remettre ce triangle péteux à sa place. Une relation humain-démon les auraient tant dégoûtés qu’aucun n’aurait résisté à l’envie de torturer Bill avant de l'achever au bout de quelques milliards d'années, se disait-il.

Sauf qu'au fond de lui, il désirait que Bill devienne  _ son _ jouet. À lui et à lui  _ seul _ . Bill l'avait toujours nargué de sa puissance, avait ri de Tad, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'intègre qu'il n'était qu'une merde!

Oui, Bill allait devenir  _ son  _ jouet! Jamais il ne partagerait ce plaisir! Le plaisir de détruire celui qui l'avait détruit! Sans compter qu'il pensait que la sentence des plus anciens ne serait pas suffisante comparée à toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subi! La torture, la mort… toutes ces choses sont gravées dans l'ADN de chaque démon qui sait alors qu'un jour viendra où il y passera. Non, il fallait bien pire. Une action à laquelle aucun démon ne pourrait s'attendre… et il savait quoi faire.

Si la nouvelle idée que Tad avait en tête pouvait véritablement faire mal au triangle, qu’importe s’il mourrait par la suite. Il aurait accompli son objectif de vie, vie dans l’ombre de Bill qui avait déjà suffisamment durée.

Ce que Tad ignorait, c'était la véritable raison pour laquelle Bill avait beaucoup plus gagné en notoriété que lui. A la base, leurs pouvoirs étaient identiquement puissants. Cette différence n’était dû qu’à leurs comportements si différents. Bill n’agissait quasiment jamais de façon impulsive et se tenait à son plan lorsqu’il en possédait un, contrairement à Tad, qui décidait au gré de ses envies. Comme décider de changer de plan et de cible au dernier moment, par exemple.

Tournant les talons, et juste avant de se téléporter, il ajouta “Ne t’inquiète pas, Bill, si tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de tes chaînes, je vais m’en occuper.”

“Qu- Attends!” cria en vain le démon triangulaire, désormais seul.

Dans sa peur panique, il comprit que Lorenzo était en grand danger.


End file.
